Bleached Magic
by darkemogirl-ulquilove
Summary: TRADUCCION. ¿Que pasaria si nuestro espada favorito reencarnara en nuestro mago favorito? averigüenlo.
1. Expreso de Hogwarts

**N/A:** Este crosover es una traducción y le pertenece a JerichosPhantom. Es mi segunda traducción, y espero no tener muchos errores +_+; este fic se llama Bleached Magic (Magia decolorada aunque creo que se escucha mejor en ingles XD...) se los recomiendo si es que no les importa leerlo en ingles... a mí me aprecio genial así que decidí traducirlo para ustedes. Bueno... espero les guste la traducción.

Summary: Nuestros queridos shinigamis van a hogwarts para investigar al mundo mágico y enseñar kido.

Shinigamis: Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto.

Tiempo/lugar: Hogwarts, Septimo y último año de Harry en el colegio de magia, la guerra entre shinigamis/Aizen y magos/Voldemort ha terminado. .

_Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros_

**Palabras en japonés **

Conversaciones

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 11:00 a.m. 1 de septiembre.

Lugar: Expreso de Hogwarts

Estado de la misión: Según lo planeado, en busca de asientos.

El gran pedazo de metal rojo al que llamamos Expreso de Hogwarts había partido de la estación y poco a poco iba tomando ritmo. Los gryfindors: gritaban, saludaban a viejos amigos y buscaban un compartimiento que no estuviera repleto de Slytherins. O en el caso de los Slytherin: repleto de gryfindors. El trío de oro y Ginny habrían paso entre la multitud de estudiantes. La guerra finalmente había terminado, el bien había ganado, la luz que había sido casi destruida por las fuerzas oscuras finalmente se expandía. En otras palabras el lado bueno le gano al lado oscuro y todo estaba bien. Casi. Hubo muchas pérdidas de seres queridos como: Luppin, Tonks, Fred. ¿Por qué diablos tuvieron que matar a Fred? Malditos Bastardos... Como sea, el trió de oro (y Ginny) terminarían su ultimo año en Hogwarts. El trío de Oro estaba ahí a causa de dos razones 1: haberse perdido de su último año en Hogwarts por estar salvando al mundo y 2: porque la orgullosa Sra. Weasely dijo que tenían que terminar su educación. O lo que sea. Pero ahí estaban.

"Caray!, no puedo creer que Mama nos haya forzado a regresar a la escuela!" se quejaba Ron Weasely mientras buscaba con la mirada un compartimiento vacio.

"! No es la gran cosa!" grito Hermione "Yo iba a regresar de todos modos, aun tenemos mucho que aprender!"

"Sabía que dirías eso Hermione" Harry intervino en la conversación con una sonrisa en los labios. La verdad es que estaba un poco cauteloso. Después de todo el había salvado al mundo mágico. Otra vez. Pero realmente esta vez el no deseaba toda la atención extra.

"Ohh, vamos chicos!" dijo Ginny intentando animar al trío de oro mientras envolvía su brazo en la cintura de Harry "Va a ser divertido y estamos en el mismo año! " Ron gimió con cansancio en respuesta.

"Hey chicos, ahí a un lugar vacio!"

El trío y Ginny entraron al compartimiento para después acomodar sus pertenencias en los bastidores para equipaje. Hermione se sentó en el asiento releyendo la historia de hogwarts y Ginny observaba a Harry como le pateaban el trasero en un juego de ajedrez contra Ron. El trío y Ginny (ahora Grupo de oro porque toma menos tiempo escribiéndolo) miraron hacia la puerta del compartimiento al escuchar un ruido al abrirse, revelando a un joven alto de melena naranja. Mirando a sus espaldas para después mirar adentro del compartimiento.

"Umm, ¿podemos yo y mis amigos sentarnos aquí? Todos los lugares están llenos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ichigo".

**N/A**: Y aquí termina el capitulo. La ventaja de que están cortos es que actualizare más rápido así que tendré el capitulo 2 traducido en poco tiempo. También quiero saber que les pareció, algún error o algo, yo que sé, pero si me mandan algún review me animara para traducir los 24 capis... si los sé, son muchos+_+ así que hasta la próxima.


	2. Nuevos estudiantes

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 1:30 Pm

Lugar: Expreso de Hogwarts

Estado de la misión: a bordo en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

El grupo de oro miraron hacia la puerta del compartimiento al escuchar un ruido al abrirse, revelando a un joven alto de melena naranja. Mirando a sus espaldas para después mirar adentro del compartimiento.

"Umm, ¿podemos yo y mis amigos sentarnos aquí? Todos los lugares están llenos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ichigo".

Ichigo espero por una respuesta. El obviamente había sorprendido a los magos. Hasta que se escucho la voz de la chica del cabello ondulado.

"Eh, sí, claro que puedes. Me llamo Hermione Granger, encantada de conocerte, Ichigo" Ella le sonrió amablemente. "Gracias" agradeció antes de girarse atrás y gritar "_**Oí!, chicos, encontré un lugar, apúrense**_!"

El grupo de oro se quedo en shock. No podían entender ni una sola palabra de lo que el había dicho. Era un lenguaje extranjero, tal vez asiático? Todos dirigieron su mirada a Hermione que soltó una risita nerviosa. Mientras que el chico del ceño fruncido entraba de nuevo al compartimiento. El era alto, de rostro atractivo, su llamativo cabello era corto y sus cejas estaban fruncidas. Sus ojos tenían una suave mirada que hacía que el diera menos miedo del que ya daba. El estaba vestido con una playera morada con un 96 en el centro y unos jeans; tenía un aura de "_Soy un busca-pleitos así que no te metas conmigo_", el joven acomodo sus maletas y se sentó al lado de Ginny mirando la ventana para después voltearse y decir "Gracias, mis amigos estarán aquí en un momento" y volverse de nuevo a la ventana.

Se escucho un suspiro departe de Ichigo. Era tan raro regresar a la escuela después de todo el tiempo que paso. El ahora ya estaba muerto. Si, el había muerto hace 50 años; murió 5 años después de la batalla contra Aizen. Y de la manera más tonta, un accidente de coche. Estaba con Ishida, Chad e Inoue; regresaban a casa después de una cena y un conductor ebrio choco contra ellos, y después todo lo que supo es que era un shinigami junto con Ishida, Chad e Inoue que estaban en forma de alma con una cadena rota en el centro de sus pechos. Se quedaron en la tierra para estar en sus funerales para después el konso y así fue todo.

Chad estaba en el octavo escuadrón, Ishida entro al doceavo escuadrón. Estaban sorprendidos al ver que el entro al 12 escuadrón hasta que notaron las miradas fugaces que le mandaba a su vice capitana Nemu Kurotsuchi. Y Orihime entro al cuarto escuadrón. Por otro lado Ichigo se convirtió en el capitán del quinto escuadrón, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una molesta voz llamándole.

"Cielos, Ichigo pudiste habernos esperado, pequeño bastardo"

Ichigo fulmino a la figura que estaba en la puerta"Solo cállate y metete de una vez al maldito compartimiento Renji!" Su expresión cambio al notar a las otras figuras que entraban "Oh, Hola Rukia, Rangiku, Toshirou"

Toshirou suspiro "Es Hitsugaya-Taichou" Ichigo resoplo.

El grupo de oro una vez más se giro hacia la puerta y miraron con notoria sorpresa al grupo de personas recién llagadas. El primero era Renji, de una figura muy torneada, pelirrojo y su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo que lo hacía parecer una piña. Pero lo que si lo hacía parecer estar fuera de lugar eran sus tatuajes, las líneas extrañas de tinta que cubrían sus cejas, cuello y probablemente más abajo. Ese pensamiento causo un simultáneo sonrojo en Hermione y Ginny. Con unos cálidos ojos marrones y una enorme sonrisa. Lo que vestía mataba un poco el aura intimidante que emanaba. A la moda de los 60's con una camisa suelta con el logo de un conejo en el centro con la palabra "Chappy", un chaleco café, unos jeans y tenis.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la niña de baja estatura a su lado. Ella quedaba eclipsada por la altura de Renji siendo más bien pequeña, por otro lado, ella era muy adorable, con atributos no muy desarrollados. Su pelo negro como la medianoche, sujetado desordenadamente con una pinza para el cabello, sus ojos eran dos jemas oscuras color violeta. Ella vestía un vestido de tirantes que llegaba arriba de las rodillas color rojo con un cinturón negro. Ella miro a los ocupantes del compartimiento dándoles una sonrisa y un simple saludo. Qué ellos regresaron.

La siguiente persona prácticamente hizo que explotaran las mentes de Ron y Harry; y para las chicas el nivel de amenaza de robo de novio aumento a: extremo.

Alta y hermosa; era un espectáculo para la vista de los hombres. Ojos color azul cielo, cabello largo y ondulado color naranja, su piel ligeramente bronceada, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosados, ajena a las hostiles miradas de Hermione y Ginny. Con un cuerpo increíble, de grandes atributos y piernas largas. Vestía una blusa sin mangas color plateado, falda oscura que llegaba a mediados del muslo y botas largas. Saludaba con un hola muy burbujeante, pasando por el lado de Renji sentándose junto a Ron que claramente se veía en su cara lo nervioso que estaba.

"No es esto genial, taicho? Al fin encontramos un lugar para sentarnos!" exclamo con una sonrisa.

'Tch, lo que sea" una voz desinteresada se escucho de detrás de Rukia y Renji

"Ah!, lo siento Hitsugaya Taichou" Renji se disculpo, tomo las dos maletas del suelo y las guardo en un bastidor. Rukia se sentó en el suelo en frente de Ichigo y saco un libro.

Ahora que ya no estorbaban en el camino, el último miembro del grupo de amigos de Ichigo quedaba al descubierto. Su estatura era media; no tan alto pero no tan pequeño. Lo que de verdad intrigo al grupo era su cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás con picos y un mechón en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su piel era en un tono pálido, y sus ojos verde azulado emanaban un aura fría y autoritaria. El iba vestido con una chaqueta negra ajustada y unos jeans. Sus fríos ojos recorrieron el compartimiento antes de sentarse en frente de Rangiku. Se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Hermione lo rompió tímidamente," Ah! no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Hermione Granger" Ron se señalo "Ron Weasely"

"Yo soy Ginny Weasely"

"Harry Potter" Harry lo dijo en un tono vacilante, sorprendido y aliviado por la falta de reacción. Ichigo asintió y dijo"Genial, yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo, puedes llamarme Ichigo. Esa" apunto hacia la chica de cabello negro "Es Kuchiki Rukia "ella retiro su mirada del libro para dirigirla al grupo"Hola, encantada de conocerlos"

"Yo soy Abarai Renji" el chico tatuado sonrió para después sentarse en frente de Ichigo. "Yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku y ese es mi capitán Hitsugaya Taichou!" Ella apunto al chico de cabellera blanca, el cual se sentó y susurro "Matsumoto, _**no me llames capitán aquí**_!" El grupo no pudo comprender la última parte así que solo rieron "Así que..." Dijo Hermione "¿Son estudiantes de intercambio? Es solo que no los había visto antes por aquí" Hitsugaya asintió "los estudiantes son Kurosaki, Kuchiki y Abarai,, Yo y Matsumoto vinimos a enseñar una materia, parece que es Defensa contra las artes oscuras" Hermione jadeo sorprendida "¿!Enserio!, Eso es genial! ¿Estarán aquí permanentemente?" Rangiku ajito su cabeza "Nah, solo estaremos este año entonces volveremos a casa" Ron después se volvió hacia Hitsugaya "¿Enserio eres un maestro? Pareces muy joven:"

El resultado de eso se dio de inmediato. La temperatura bajo muchos grados, y todos, exceptuando a Matsumoto, se estremecieron. Hitsugaya se giro hacia Ron para después gruñir en un tono gélido y áspero "Oh? Enserio te parezco** joven**? Ron trago saliva y susurro nerviosamente un no. "Eso es lo que pensé" y la temperatura regreso a la normalidad. Ginny se dirigió a Ichigo después de un silencio incomodo y dijo "Umm, y en qué escuela estaban antes?" _Oh, mierda. Piensa Ichigo, piensa! _"Umm, estuvimos en la Academia shinigami" dándole una ojeada a Rukia la cual asintió. _Fiuu! Otra bala esquivada. _Pensó Ichigo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hermione"Academia Shinigami... Nunca he escuchado sobre esa escuela ¿Donde es eso?" _Oh diablos. _Ichigo de todos modos estaba salvado cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió para revelar a...

"Nii-Sama!"

**N/A**: Me pregunto quién será o. o oh... imaginen a Toshirou-kun ^^ más alto, así se ve más cute (: y los dejo. bye-bye


	3. Hemos llegado

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 1:45 p.m

Lugar: Expreso de Hogwarts

Estado de la misión: conocimos a Harry Potter y a sus amigos.

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"Academia Shinigami... Nunca he escuchado sobre esa escuela ¿Donde es eso?" _Oh diablos. _Ichigo de todos modos estaba salvado cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió para revelar a...

"Nii-Sama!"

Las chicas jadearon, mientras los chicos miraban. En la puerta estaba el hombre más guapo que habían visto en su vida. Cabello negro y sedoso que llegaba a sus hombros; ojos grises, fríos y misteriosos. Sus facciones eran fuertes y afiladas, piel pálida. Alto y musculoso, vestía una camisa blanca de botones, una chaqueta formal color negro, pantalón oscuro. Su bello rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos recorrieron la sala y eso causo un notorio sonrojo en las chicas.

Rukia y Renji se pusieron de pie para después hacer una gran reverencia al extraño recién llegado.

"Nii-Sama!"

"Taichou!"

El desconocido los miro y hablo, con una voz fría con emoción.

"Hola, Renji, Rukia, me gustaría hablar contigo por un momento'

Giro sobre sus talones saliendo del compartimiento con elegancia. Rukia lo siguió diciendo "Hai!, Nii-sama" y salió del compartimiento. El grupo observo como los dos hablaban, vieron como coloco una mano en el hombro de Rukia y después el salió a toda prisa. Rukia volvió a entrar en el compartimiento y se acomodó en el suelo. El grupo de oro la miro sorprendidos para después Harry decir:

"¿Quién diablos era ese?" Rukia se sonrojó y respondió "Ese era mi hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya, va a enseñarnos junto con Hitsugaya taicho y Matsumoto-san, el solo quería ver si había encontrado un compartimiento".

Harry murmuro simplemente un "Huh" y Ginny suspiro.

"Desearía que él fuera mi hermano" comento la pelirroja. Entonces Rukia se giro hacia Ichigo "Por cierto, Nii-sama dice que no deberías andar tan despreocupado, te hace ver indignado"

"Ese hijo de puta! "

"Admítelo Ichigo, el no está mintiendo"

"Muérete Bastardo!"

El tiempo paso volando y justo antes de darse cuenta una voz hablo por el intercomunicador "Atención pasajeros, estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, por favor pónganse su uniforme y dejen el equipaje en el tren, gracias"

"Oh! Ya es hora?" Dijo una sorprendida Hermione 'No me había dado cuenta, será mejor cambiarnos" todo el mundo se puso su túnica sobre sus cabezas incluyendo a Hitsugaya y Matsumoto excepto que la de Hitsugaya era de un color oscuro y la de Matsumoto era ajustada de un color gris oscuro. El tren se detuvo en la estación, los alumnos bajaron y se dirigieron a los coches, estaban a medio camino cuando.

"Primeros y estudiantes de intercambio, vengan por este camino"

Todos se giraron para después ver al gigante guardabosques de Hogwarts, Hagrid. El sonrió y los saludo amablemente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa "Hey Hagrid ¿tuviste un buen verano?" Pregunto Harry "El mejor que he tenido. Ah! ustedes son los estudiantes de intercambio, yo soy Hagrid el guardabosques de Hogwarts, encantado de conocerlos" El grupo le regalo algunos saludos hasta que Hitsugaya hablo.

"Disculpe, Yo y Matsumoto no somos estudiantes, ¿Por donde debemos ir?" Hagrid lo miro sorprendido al escuchar el tono maduro que el chico tenia pero respondió "Solo sigan a Harry y a su grupo hacia los carruajes"

Hitsugaya asintió "Vamos Matsumoto"

"Hai!"Ellos caminaron junto con el grupo de oro y Harry mandándole una mirada incomoda a Hagrid.

"Muy bien" Hagrid exclamo dando palmadas "¿Están todos aquí? Ok, síganme!" Entonces empezó a caminar por un camino separado al resto de los estudiantes, los primeros y el grupo de Ichigo lo siguieron.

Hagrid se detuvo enfrente de unos arbustos que bloqueaban el camino y se aclaro la garganta "¿Están listos para ver por primera vez el castillo Hogwarts?" Diciendo esto, aparto los arbustos del camino y se aparto. En la costa había varias embarcaciones, flotando suavemente en la enorme extensión del lago, arriba del lago en un acantilado se encontraba un enorme y hermoso castillo. Hogwarts. Los primeros años e Ichigo y CO, se quedaron pasmados ante el gran espectáculo.

Registro de misión

Tiempo: 6:30 p.m.

Lugar: Lago de Hogwarts/ Carruajes de Hogwarts

Estado: Hemos llegado.


	4. GRYFFINDOR!

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros_

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Sombrero seleccionador_

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 6:35 p.m.

Lugar: Lago de Hogwarts/ Carruajes de Hogwarts

Estado de la misión: Hemos llegado.

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"¿Están listos para ver por primera vez el castillo Hogwarts?" Diciendo esto, aparto los arbustos del camino y se aparto. En la costa había varias embarcaciones, flotando suavemente en la enorme extensión del lago, arriba del lago en un acantilado se encontraba un enorme y hermoso castillo. Hogwarts. Los primeros años e Ichigo y CO, se quedaron pasmados ante el gran espectáculo.

Los primeros años dejaron escapar grititos de asombro y emoción. Después de todo, Hogwarts era todo lo que uno podría soñar. Hermoso, misterioso, elegante y un poco peligroso. Así que por supuesto Renji e Ichigo tenían que arruinar esta imagen por ser... bueno ellos mismos.

"... ¿esto es algo cliché no crees?"

"Ni que lo digas, un misterioso castillo lleno de magia, Tch que típico"

Hagrid y los primeros los miraban como si ellos dos fueran un par de locos pero Rukia, lo manejo mucho mejor. Ella comenzó a golpearlos en la espinilla. Muy fuerte.

"Ah! Maldita sea Rukia, ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"Cállate!" grito una enojada Rukia "Este castillo es hermoso, es muy parecido al castillo del libro que estoy leyendo! "

'¿Que estás leyendo? La bella durmiente?"

"... ¿Cómo supiste?

"..."

Hagrid y el resto de los estudiantes observaron la disputa entre los tres desconcertados. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hagrid se aclaro la garganta incomodo los interrumpió.

"Uh... Muy bien. Todos suban a los botes, no más de cuatro personas por bote."

Los estudiantes se dispersaron y amontonaron tratando de subirse a los pequeños barcos. Pero en otras palabras los estudiantes buscaban un bote donde no estuvieran los chicos de intercambio. Ichigo, Rukia y Renji encontraron un bote. Renji fruncía el ceño "Parece que nos están evitando, ¿no creen?"

Rukia arqueo una ceja y dijo"Nah, tal vez es solo tu imaginación" Ichigo rodo los ojos

_Wow. Han pasado 50 años y ellos aun ni se dan cuenta_

_**Oh, Vamos rey, se bueno con tus amigos Umm?**_

_Cállate bastardo._

_**Rey, me hieres, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con tu noble corcel?**_

_Noble corcel mis nalgas, Zangetsu, ayúdame a salir de aquí_

...

_¿Zangetsu?_

_**Zan-chan está tomando una siesta.**_

_¿__Zan-chan?_

_**Hehee...**_

Y mientras Ichigo estaba en su mundo interior, ellos ya habían llegado justo al otro lado del lago, y voltearon a unos chicos de primero que estaban gritando.

"Mira!, ¿viste eso? Algo se movió en el agua!"

"! ¿No crees que sea un calamar gigante?"

"No creo, ¿eso no es solo un rumor?"

"No lo sé!"

Ichigo se volvió hacia sus dos amigos que también habían escuchado al conversación"Entonces... ¿qué creen ustedes?"

"Realmente no me sorprendería si eso fuera cierto" comento Renji.

"Yo igual..."

Por ahora ya habían bajado de los botes e iban caminando por los jardines, Renji miro a su alrededor con asombro.

"Ohh, chequen esos árboles!"

"No Renji"

"Aw, vamos Rukia, solo uno"

'No dormirás en los arboles Renji!"

"Pero-"

"NO"

Hagrid se detuvo frente a un par de enormes puertas de roble. Les dijo que permanecieran callados para después darle unos golpes a la puerta. Pasos avanzando se podían escuchar desde adentro. Las puertas se abrieron revelando a una mujer. Tenía el cabello negro con unas pocas canas recogidas en un moño. Unas gafas posadas cuidadosamente en su nariz, estaba vestida con una túnica negra y un sombrero verde. Ella parecía muy severa y de repente Ise Nanao apareció en la mente del trío. En otras palabras no te metas con ella o podrías salir golpeado por un libro, un grueso y pesado libro.

"Le traje a los primeros" Dijo un sonriente Hagrid "Perdone la tardanza"

"No hay problema, gracias Hagrid" Dijo la mujer con energía "Se volvió hacia los estudiantes "Síganme por favor" la siguieron obedientemente y entraron al castillo. El recibidor del castillo era enorme, una escalera de mármol descendía desde un piso más alto. La mujer se detuvo frente a otro par de puertas y se giro hacia los estudiantes.

"Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, cuando entremos por estas puertas los clasificaremos en cuatro diferentes casas y se unirán con el resto de sus compañeros. Las casas son Gyriffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cuando muestren un buen comportamiento se les darán puntos pero también los pueden perder por mala conducta. Al final del año la casa con más puntos se gana la copa de casas. Ahora síganme"

Abrió las puertas dejando ver una habitación bien iluminada y muy alta. Estaba muy ruidoso el ambiente, con todos los estudiantes charlando, riéndose y gritando. Se callaron un momento para mirar a Ichigo, Rukia y Renji para volver a conversar sobre los nuevos.

"Caray, esos tres no pueden ser de primero, son muy altos"

"Los chicos no pueden ser pero la chica tal vez si"

*Suspiros* "Ese pelirrojo con tatuajes es tan guapo! ¿Crees que le guste?"

Renji se sonrojo después de escuchar el comentario mientras Rukia fruncía el ceño. El grupo se detuvo frente a un taburete con un sombrero viejo sobre él. La profesora McGonagall dio unas palmadas y la sala quedó en silencio una vez más. 

"! Todo el mundo ¡Atención! Este año tenemos algunos estudiantes y profesores nuevos!" la sala estallo en murmullos y cuchicheos emocionado. "Este año tenemos tres estudiantes transferidos provenientes de Japón para terminar su séptimo año, también contamos con tres nuevos profesores también de Japón para enseñar DCAO solo por este año. Ahora la selección va a comenzar" Los nuevos estudiantes miraban con curiosidad al sombrero y se sorprendieron cuando este comenzó a cantar.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts,  
Enséñanos algo, por favor,  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
O jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas,  
Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse  
Con algún material interesante,  
Por que ahora están llenas de aire,  
moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa,  
Así que enséñenos cosas de valor,  
Devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó,  
Simplemente hazlo lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,  
Y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos_

Cuando el sombrero termino el gran comedor se lleno de aplausos. Ichigo se volvió hacia Renji y abrió la boca para decir"Bueno... eso fue raro"

"Lo sé"

"Cuando los llame por su nombre," sonó la voz de la profesora McGonagall "Por favor siéntense en el banquito y colóquese el sombrero en su cabeza"

"Abarai, Renji! "

"Genial, soy el primero" camino hacia el banquito y se coloco el sombrero.

_Así que estoy usando un sombrero cantante_

_Si_

_Whoa! Mierda ¿Quién diablos eres?_

_Soy el sombrero seleccionador_

_**Hey, ¿Quién eres? **_

_**Si! Dinos o te patearemos el trasero!**_

_Oh así que eres un shinigami, que interesante_

_¿Cómo es que sabes sobre los shinigamis?_

_Ya estoy viejo, confía en mi. Como sea, ¿Dónde te pondré? Usted tiene una lealtad enorme, pero no cabrias en Hufflepuff, y en cuanto a inteligencia... no es exactamente tu mejor cualidad._

_Eer...Gracias._

_De nada .Puedes ser astuto cuando quieres y eres muy ambicioso. Pero los amigos y seres queridos son lo primero, especialmente la señorita Rukia Kuchiki._

_Cállate sombrero! No me hagas romperte_

_Muy bien entonces, eres definitivamente un GRIFFYNDOR!_

Se escucharon gritos emocionados desde la mesa Gyriffindor. Ron se volvió hacia Harry y sonrió "Genial, Sabia que eran cool!" Harry solo se echó a reír.

"Anderson, Jamie!" Pasó el tiempo y varios estudiantes más fueron llamados.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia camino con gracia y elegancia hacia el sombrero y tomo asiento.

_Bien Rukia, tu puedes hacer esto, los Kuchiki pueden hacer lo que sea._

_Oh ¿enserio? Pensé que solo estaban orgullosos por su herencia_

_Ahh! ¿Quién eres?_

_Soy el sombrero seleccionador_

**¿Quién se atreve a invadir nuestro mundo? Congelare su alma y la cortare en pedacitos**

_Que agradable. Yo soy el sombrero seleccionador y tú una Shinigami _

_¿Cómo__...?_

_Soy un viejo con mucha sabiduría. Eres leal, valiente e inteligente aunque mansa en cuestión a tus capacidades._

_..._

_Mantienes tu mente tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, Pero cuando se llega al calor de la pelea, sin embargo, sigues a tu corazón no a tu cabeza. Si, usted será un excelente GRIFFYNDOR! _

Rukia sonrió aliviada y se dirigió a la mesa para sentarse junto a Renji quien estaba sonriendo y gritando como un idiota.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo!" Camino hacia el sombrero y se lo puso con pesadez._

_...__¿Hola?_

_Hola!_

_¿Qué? ¿Quién...?_

_**Oi Bastardo salte de la cabeza del Rey!**_

_**Hichigo no seas grosero con el invitado**_

_**Invitado mis nalgas!**_

_Cállense!_

_Oh? Ya veo que no eres un shinigami ordinario. Eres un Vizard. Así es como lo llaman no?_

_Co-_

_Soy realmente viejo. Además un Vizard vino a tomar vacaciones aquí. Su nombre era Hirako_

_SHINJI? Porque siempre él?_

_No sé que estas ablando. Así que.. Siento un montón de ambición, una oscuridad a la cual temías pero ahora te has hecho amigo de ella... Creo._

_**Ha!**_

_Déjalo hablar!_

_Si, tú harías de un buen Slytherin. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Espera! Esos chicos se ven muy sospechosos. Prefiero estar con mis amigos__._

_Seguro! Usted podría ser genial y-_

_Ya párale sombrero, mis amigos son más importantes que esa mierda. Así que ponme con ellos... emm ¿por favor?_

_Muy bien, si tus palabras son una indicación tu harás de un excelente GRYFFINDOR!_

_Ichigo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sonrió y se unió a sus amigos en la mesa Gyriffindor. Termino la clasificación y la directora hablo: "Ahora tengo unos anuncios que hacer pero por lo visto tienen hambre por lo que esperare después de la fiesta, disfruten"_

_Montones de comida aparecieron ante la vista de todos; Pavo, guisantes, puré de papas, curry y mucho mas. Renji y Rukia parecían en shock. Eran de Rukongai y los viejos hábitos tardan en morir "Dios santo" murmuro un sorprendido Renji. Ron sonrió "Disfruten!" los dos empezaron a apilar alimentos con impaciencia en sus platos. y el resto de la fiesta solo se trato de hablar, comer y beber._

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 8:00 p.m.

Lugar: Gran comedor

Estado de la misión: Seleccionados en Gyriffindor.


	5. Ulquiorra?

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros_

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 9:30 p.m.

Lugar: Gran comedor

Estado de la misión: termino la cena, en los dormitorios

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

_Ron sonrió "Disfruten!" los dos empezaron a apilar alimentos con impaciencia en sus platos. y el resto de la fiesta solo se trato de hablar, comer y beber._

Ichigo colapso en la suave cama gruñendo. "Hombre!, estoy hecho polvo, tal vez fue por toda esa comida!" Renji respondió con un simple "mph". Harry se rio entre dientes y se acostó en la cama.

"Noches chicos..."

"Buenas noches..."

"noches amigo..."

"Mph..."

Harry se rio de nuevo. Y cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

_El grupo acababa de terminar el postre y estaban completamente llenos. La profesora McGonagall se levanto y llamo la atención de todos."Alumnos, tengo que dar algunos anuncios que hacer, Como algunos ya sabes, está prohibida la magia en los pasillos, e ir al bosque esta estrictamente prohibido" El trío de Oro sonrió "Este año habrán algunos cambios, como saben, tres alumnos de intercambio estarán aquí este año, pero además, habrá profesores nuevos que les enseñaran otro tipo de magia. Ellos son de un lugar remoto llamado Seireitei y han acordado en enviar asistentes para llenar los espacios vacantes hasta encontrar un reemplazo permanente. Me permiten presentarles a Hitsugaya Toshirou, su asistente Matsumoto Rangiku y a Kuchiki Byakuya" los nuevos profesores se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron "Ellos les enseñaran el arte del Kido. El Kido es una magia la cual implica mucha concentración y requiere de un encantamiento. El Kido sin encantamiento es muy avanzado y es muy poco probable que puedan dominarlo con un solo año de práctica." Los estudiantes empezaron a cuchichear emocionados._

'_Caray" dijo un preocupado Ron "Suena malo"_

"_¿Kido?"Dijo Hermione curiosa "Nunca he oído hablar de el, ni tampoco el lugar llamado seireitei "_

'_Bueno es un lugar remoto ¿sabes? "Dijo Renji torpemente "Tampoco había escuchado sobre Hogwarts"_

"_Shh, ella está hablando otra vez" Los callo Rukia._

"_Confió en que harán todo lo que puedan para hacer que se sientan bienvenidos los nuevos maestros y estudiantes, pueden retirarse"_

"Kido eh?"murmuro Harry_. Eso es extraño, nunca había escuchado sobre eso pero suena un poco familiar. _Bostezo y se quito las gafas_. Seguramente me lo estoy imaginando. _Cayó sobre las blandas almohadas y adentrándose a un profundo sueño. Harry no se dio cuenta, pero las viejas heridas tienden a abrirse de nuevo, y en el fondo de su alma algo se movía. Algo que reaccionaba ante la presencia de un shinigami. Uno en particular.

Kurosaki Ichigo...

Un castillo blanco. Un frio desierto. Vacio... Una luna.

Kurosaki...

Oscuridad... Un hombre sonriente...No confíes en el... Está mintiendo,

Kurosaki...

Una mujer. Su cabello como el atardecer danza al compas del viento. Ella es hermosa.

Kurosaki.

Un azul brillante. Un gato al asecho.

Desvanecerse... duele.

Harry despertó con un grito. Había amanecido, y era la hora del desayuno. Su cabeza le dolía. El sueño le había causado un enorme dolor de cabeza. No podía recordar lo que era...un castillo el cual no era Hogwarts "Diablos!" Se quejo el ojiverde "Por que por una maldita vez no tengo un año normal!" corrió la cortina pero antes de poder tomar sus lentes se encontró cara a cara con Ichigo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos ante el horror en la cara de Ichigo.

"¿Qué pasa Ichi-

"! TU!" Ichigo quedo sin aliento.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"! Ulquiorra!"

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 7:00 a.m. 2 de septiembre

Lugar: Dormitorios de Gryffindor

Estado de la misión: Contratiempo: ¿El regreso de un espada?


	6. ¿Que esta pasando!

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros_

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Sombrero seleccionador_

Registro de la misión:

Tiempo: 7:00 a.m. 2 de septiembre

Lugar: dormitorios de gryffindor

Estado de la misión: Contratiempo; ¿el regreso de Ulquiorra?

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

_Corrió la cortina pero antes de poder tomar sus lentes se encontró cara a cara con Ichigo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos ante el horror en la cara de Ichigo._

"_¿Qué pasa Ichi-_

"_! TU!" Ichigo quedo sin aliento._

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué?"_

"_! Ulquiorra!"_

Harry parpadeó, aturdido por el estallido de Ichigo. Ulquiorra? Eso... le sonaba familiar. Demasiado familiar. Sacudió su cabeza para después girarse hacia Ichigo. El jadeaba y sus ojos ocupaban casi la mitad de su cara de tan abiertos y sorprendidos que estaban. "¿! Ichigo! Soy yo, Harry!"

_Esto no podía ser posible. No podía ser. El me mato. Yo lo mate. Lo vi desvanecerse. El estaba muerto. Pero esos ojos...No había visto esos ojos en años. Salvo en mis recuerdos_. "U-Ulquiorra!" _Me miro confundido_. "¿Ichigo?, soy yo, Harry!". _Negué con la cabeza_. No 't-tu...Te vi morir. No puedes... es imposible!. _No. No. NO!. Como puede el estar aquí!._

¿! Que! Los ojos de Harry estaban como platos. _¿Me vio morir? Eso es imposible yo aun estoy vivo _"¿Que..?-

"YO TE MATE" Grito frenético." Ulquiorra!" El avanzaba hacia mí. De repente no me podía mover! Entonces de la nada, Renji lo tiro al piso gritándole en japonés, mientras Ron se acerco preocupado "¿Estás bien?" yo asentí, volviendo a mirar a Renji y a Ichigo. Se había calmado y ambos estaban mirándome. Ichigo todavía tenía esa mirada horrorizada, como si estuviera viendo las puertas del infierno. Renji me miro constantemente, hasta que su expresión se lleno de temor. "No puede ser...!"-susurro- rápidamente se volvió a Ichigo hablándole en japonés. Ichigo se volvió a Renji, asintió y rápido salieron los dos del dormitorio.

"Madre santa... que fue eso!" Ron susurro. "Harry, no te preocupes el seguramente está loco o algo. ¿Harry?"

_Me quede ahí. Entumecido. ¿El me mato? No, de ninguna manera. Pero... ¿Por que esto me sonaba tan familiar? Igual que un viejo sueño. Respire hondo_. "Está bien, el solo me sorprendió." _Mire a Ron y sonreí para tranquilizarlo_ "No hay que preocuparse, tal vez Ichigo tuvo una pesadilla con alguien que se parecía a mi, eso es todo" _Ron no parecía convencid_o "Si estás seguro..."

"Claro que lo estoy!," dije "Vamos, el desayuno se enfría!" Nos vestimos y salimos a la sala común. Nos encontramos a Ginny y Hermione, nos sonrieron "Buenos días! ¿Vieron a Ichigo? Parecía un poco extraño ¿Chicos?" su voz sonaba preocupada "¿Que tienen? ¿Paso algo?"

Ron les explico todo en lo que caminábamos hacia el gran comedor. Escucharon la historia con grititos de asombro y los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny se giro a su novio "Dios mío,...Harry ¿Estás bien? El asintió

"Ya le dije a Ron que estaba bien, No es la gran cosa" el sonrió tímidamente. "Vamos a concentrarnos en el año escolar, no puedo esperar a probar ese tal Kido" Empezaron una conversación tranquila y entraron al gran comedor. Entonces Ichigo, Rukia, y Renji llegaron y se sentaron en frente de ellos. Ichigo puso algunos Hot Cakes en su plato antes de hablar.

"Ano, Harry, siento mucho lo de esta mañana, tuve una pesadilla muy fuerte y-"

"No te preocupes por eso" Harry interrumpió "también tuve mi parte de la pesadilla"

Ichigo sonrió aliviado, "Gracias. Por lo tanto, ¿Están listos para las clases?" Los jóvenes retomaron la conversación tranquilamente, el incidente al parecer olvidado. Entonces la profesora McGonagall se acerco a ellos con sus horarios en la mano. El grupo lo miro con curiosidad.

Horario

1er periodo: Transformaciones con Ravenclaw

2do periodo: Herbolaria con Slytherin

3er periodo: Pociones con Slytherin

Comida

4to periodo: Libre/Aritmancia (Hermione)

5to periodo: DCAO-Kido con Slytherin

6to periodo: Encantamientos con Hufflepuff

Cena

"Mierda" maldijo Ron "Pociones con Slytherin... ¿Quién es el profesor?" Hermione negó con la cabeza"No lo sé, ahora que Snape está muerto..."

"¿Quién es Snape?" Rukia pregunto con curiosidad "¿Es un maestro?"

"El era nuestro maestro de pociones" Contesto Ginny "Pero el murió en la guerra..."

"Oh... lo siento" Rukia murmuro y levanto su mirada de sorpresa cuando escucho el bufido de Ron

"No te preocupes. Hizo algunas cosas nobles en la guerra pero el de verdad era un gran idiota"

"..."

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que vayamos a clase" Dijo Renji torpemente.

"Hai!, vamos"

Y así el grupo se dirigió a clase. Pociones eran fáciles, excepto por Rukia, Renji e Ichigo que no sabían qué diablos estaban haciendo. Ichigo era, sorprendentemente, muy bueno en eso y tuvo éxito en convertir una seta en un salero. Ninguno tuvo éxito en herbolaria. Especialmente Rukia, ya que congelaba cada planta que tocaba. Después de herbolaria se dirigieron a los calabozos. Ichigo miro a su alrededor aburrido.

"Vaya, Esto es taaan cliché"

"No, se..." Rukia dijo "Creo que me gusta"

"¿Bromeas?" Pregunto Renji incrédulo. "Aquí hace frio!"

"Exactamente"

"..."

El grupo de oro miro con curiosidad cuando las puertas se abrieron. Entraron y para el deleite de los Gryffindor. Los horribles cuadros y los frascos se habían ido. El lugar estaba limpio y acomodado. Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el profesor llegara. Mientras esperaron, Harry hecho una ojeada, y vio a alguien que no esperaba ver. Malfoy. Se veía pálido y cansado. Malfoy se volvió de repente y se encontró con su mirada por un momento antes de mirar a otro lado. Harry estaba a punto de llamar a Ron, cuando una voz fría se escucho.

"Por favor, acomódense en sus asientos"

Esa voz me suena. Pensó Harry. ¿Donde la he oído antes? Mientras Harry pensaba, la voz de Ichigo se escucho.

"¿! BYAKUYA! "

Harry se volvió para ver a Ichigo de pie apuntando hacia el profesor el cual Harry reconoció ¿No es el hermano de Rukia? Byakuya miro con desdén a Ichigo y dijo "En esta clase hay que referirse a mí como Kuchiki-sensei, Kurosaki" Ichigo hizo un ruido raro parecido a un gruñido.

"Ahora clase, mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya. Llámenme Kuchiki-sensei, ¿está claro?" La clase asintió. "Muy bien, hoy estudiaremos...". Paso el tiempo de la clase intentando hacer las pociones que indico. Ichigo parecía bastante enojado con el hecho de que Byakuya fuera su maestro_. Bueno,_ pensó Harry, _al menos es mejor que Snape. _Kuchiki-sensei pasó por su mesa, y asintió en modo de aprobación hacia Hermione y Rukia, la cual inclino su cabeza. Sin embargo, sonreía. Miro las pociones de Ichigo y Ron con una ceja levantada. Su rostro no mostro emoción alguna al pasar por la mesa de Harry, Renji y Ginny, aunque su mirada se poso más tiempo en Harry. La campana sonó y el profesor los despidió y les entrego un pergamino donde venia la tarea. Mientras salían, Ichigo se quejaba.

" Agh! No puedo creer que ese bastardo de Byakuya sea nuestro maestro!"

Rukia lo golpeo con su mochila "No seas irrespetuoso con Nii-sama!"

Renji soltó una carcajada "Tu cállate piña!"

"¿Piña? A quien le dices piña? Bastardo!"

Y así comenzó una nueva pelea entre el trío de japoneses. El grupo de oro se echo a reír. Harry se rio entre dientes y sus pensamientos empezaron a desviarse hacia el suceso de esa mañana. ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo demostraba hacia los demás pero eso realmente lo estaba molestando ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Tierra llamando a Harry!"

"Eh?" Se volvió para ver a Ron agitando una mano "Hey, Harry, vamos a la sala común para el periodo libre ¿Vienes?"

"S-Si, lo siento" se volvió y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ichigo que lo miraba fijamente. Una mirada calculadora y fría que parecía fuera de lugar y aun...

El había visto esa mirada antes... en alguna parte. Pero entonces la mirada y el ceño de Ichigo volvieron a la normalidad, pasó junto a Harry y le dijo.

"Che, démonos prisa. También quiero terminar los deberes de Byakuya..."

'Okey..." Dijo Harry en voz baja y lo siguió mirando la parte posterior de su naranja cabeza.

_Ichigo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué me está pasando? Dime que está pasando por favor!._

Registro:

Tiempo: 10:00 a.m. 2 de septiembre

Lugar: Calabozos

Estado de la misión: indeterminado


	7. actividad paranormal

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sue__ños_

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 1:30 p.m. 2 de septiembre_

_Lugar: __salón de DCAO_

_Estado de la misión: __Indeterminado; Potter esta en vigilancia._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

se volvió y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ichigo que lo miraba fijamente. Una mirada calculadora y fría que parecía fuera de lugar y aun...

El había visto esa mirada antes... en alguna parte. Pero entonces la mirada y el ceño de Ichigo volvieron a la normalidad, pasó junto a Harry y le dijo.

"Che, démonos prisa. También quiero terminar los deberes de Byakuya..."

'Okey..." Dijo Harry en voz baja y lo siguió mirando la parte posterior de su naranja cabeza.

_Ichigo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué me está pasando? Dime que está pasando por favor!._

"Bienvenidos a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, soy su maestro Hitsugaya Toshirou, por favor llámenme Hitsugaya-taicho, ahora, en esta clas-"

"TAICHOOO!"

En ese momento, La cara de Hitsugaya se encontraba entre los grandes atributos de su teniente. El procedió a luchar para salir de ahí y por la falta de oxigeno, pero miserablemente, el estaba fallando.

"AW Taicho! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Me sentía tan sola Taicho!" Se quejo la chica.

"Mhmp, Mat-sumoto" En eso Renji decidió levantar un brazo.

"Umm, Ran, creo que lo estas matando"

"Oh, Gracias Renji" A continuación. Soltó a un nervioso y muy cabreado Hitsugaya "Lo siento taicho!"

Hitsugaya respiraba profundamente, agradecido por el oxigeno. Los estudiantes lo contemplaban con profunda admiración la manera en que su rostro estaba rojo y su cabello todo desordenado, les recordaba por alguna extraña razón a la navidad. Solo para después para que el abriera la boca para decir algo.

"Aquí viene" murmuro Ichigo estremeciéndose.

"¿Viene que?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos frustrados, y les presento a la mujer "Esta es mi fuku-taicho Matsumoto Rangiku llámenla-"

"Aw, taicho, no seas tan formal, ustedes me pueden llamar Rangiku-san ¿SI?" les dijo con un guiño y un ronroneo.

Todos los chicos en el aula tragaron saliva y cada muchacha la fulminaba con la mirada. Ignorando la reacción completamente normal y estándar, Hitsugaya continuó con la explicación. "Ahora, les enseñaremos el arte de Kido. El Kido puede ser difícil y necesita de una enorme concentración. Hay dos tipos de Kido. Hay Hado y Bakudo. Hado, se usan para atacar al oponente. Bakudo, son hechizos de atadura y se usan principalmente para inmovilizar al oponente." La clase escuchó con atención, sobre todo Hermione la cual esto le parecía fascinante. "Los hechizos de Hado están enumerados del 1 al 90, siendo el numero 1 el más fácil y el 90 el más difícil. El bakudo también se enumera del 1 al 99. Nosotros estudiaremos el Hado 1, 4, 31 y 33 y Bakudo 1, 4, 9 y 30 y quizás más, dependiendo de su progreso. Después practicaremos otros tipos más avanzados de Kido. Ahora, miren hacia la pantalla" En la pantalla apareció un hechizo.

"Este es el bakudo numero 1: Sai, que en ingles significa obstrucción. Un encantamiento para este hechizo no es requerido debido a su simplicidad. Este hechizo inmoviliza los brazos detrás de la espalda Este hechizo es el que practicaremos hoy. Todo mundo emparéjese con un compañero. Ron tenia de pareja a Harry, y Hermione a Ginny, pero Ichigo y Renji tuvieron algunos problemas...

"Okey, yo seré la pareja de Rukia"

"¿Qué? Tú no puedes ser"

"¿Ä si? Porque?"

"Porque ira conmigo"

"Teme..."

"¿Quieres pelear? Adelante, bastardo!"

"Kurosaki!, Abarai!. Silencio!"

Ichigo y Renji se volvieron a Hitsugaya "Oh ¿Qué pasa Toshirou?

"Es Hitsugaya-taicho, emparéjate con Kuchiki"

"JA!"

"Cállate!, Abarai emparéjate con Matsumoto!"

"Mierda..."

Hitsugaya suspiro. "¿Ya todos tienen una pareja?" todos asintieron. "Muy bien, ahora, concentren su energía mágica en sus manos, apunten al blanco, y reciten el conjuro".

'! Bakudo numero 1; Sai!"

Iban bien considerándolo. Rukia y Matsumoto lo hacían con facilidad. Ichigo aun ni podía controlar su energía espiritual y Renji apestaba haciendo Kido. Harry lo podía hacer bien y con facilidad. Ron igual que Renji apenas podía. Hermione y Ginny iban bien pero tenían problemas al enfocar la energía espiritual. Cuando Harry terminó el hechizo, sintió que alguien lo observaba. Se volvió y vio a Hitsugaya-Taicho mirándolo. Parecía que lo estaba analizando. Cada movimiento, pestañeo, respiración...todo! Era desconcertante. Era obvio que ellos sabían algo que el no. Algo sobre él. _Genial, Me parece que este año será como los demás! Pensó con amargura._

Al terminar la clase, Rangiku les repartió papelitos y dijo "Su tarea será memorizar este hechizo, nos vemos la próxima clase_" _Harry miró a la pequeña hoja de papel El hechizo decía. Bakudo 4: Hainawa- Este hechizo enviará una cuerda de energía que puede amarrar los brazos e inmovilizarlos.

_Huh!._ Harry murmuro en su mente. _Eso suena muy útil._ Se reunió con los otros fuera de la puerta y se dirigió a su clase de encantos. Eran muy simples. Sin embargo, Harry noto que era mucho más fácil captar los conceptos ahora que en años anteriores. Apenas el año pasado, había considerado que los hechizos que practicaban eran muy difíciles, pero todo le parecía más fácil. Después se dirigieron de la clase se dirigieron al gran comedor para cenar.

"Me muero de hambre." Ron se quejo. "Eso fue muy duro, hombre. No puedo creer que ustedes dos no hayan conseguido tarea-extra." Él miraba acusadoramente a Harry y a Hermione.

"No nos culpes Ronald". Hermione lo regañó antes de mirar a Harry impresionada. "Aunque me sorprendes Harry! No pensé que dominarías el hechizo tan rápidamente. Uh, sin ofender".

Riendo, Harry respondió: "Yo tampoco! Solo que la magia parece mucho más fácil últimamente! Como si me faltaba algo y simplemente apareció..." La risa se apago, vio a Renji, Rukia e Ichigo que lo miraban fijamente. "Hola chicos ¿pasa algo malo?" -preguntó con suspicacia. Habían estado viéndole raro todo el día. Ichigo miró hacia otro lado y murmuró: "No. No pasa nada".

El grupo dirigido a la mesa y luego comieron en silencio antes de dirigirse a la sala común e iniciar su tarea con relativa facilidad. Rukia y Renji ya sabían Kido y estaban haciendo el papeleo de sus respectivos escuadrones. Ichigo hacia las tareas y papeleo, que no era algo difícil para él. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny encontraron la tarea fácil también. Lo único que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo era la tarea pociones, que era un juego de niños comparado con las tareas de Snape.

Todos terminaron la tarea y se fueron a dormir a sus dormitorios. Mientras Harry se puso la pijama y se recostó en la cama, no podía evitar preguntarme qué estaba pasando._ No me lo puedo imaginar y tengo el presentimiento que Ichigo y los demás no me dirán nada. Diablos_...Con estos pensamientos Harry fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, y una vez más el extraño sueño lo perseguía, Era tan familiar.

_Un desierto frio. Un viento áspero._

_El gato al acecho. Ojos azules brillantes. Ansia de sangre._

_"Te voy a mostrar lo que sucede cuando alguien roba su presa!" _

_Es la mujer otra vez. Ella está frente a mí. Tan hermosa. ¿Está asustada? No te preocupe. No voy a... _

_"¿Tienes miedo?" _

___La mujer... tiene unos ojos hermosos. Tienen algo en ellos... ¿qué es mujer? ¿Qué tienes que tanto anhelo?_

"_¿El corazón?"_

_...noue...ime..._

_Onna..._

Harry se despertó con un grito de asombro.

Algún lugar en el abismo del alma de Harry, Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron.

Onna ... 

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 4:45 p.m. 3 de septiembre_

_Lugar: __Dormitorio de Gryffindor_

_Estado de la misión: __Indeterminado; Potter está mostrando actividad paranormal._


	8. actividad paranormal2

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sue__ños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 12:00 p.m. 31 de octubre_

_Lugar: Entrada de Hogwarts_

_Estado de la misión: __Potter sigue en vigilancia._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

Harry se despertó con un grito de asombro.

Algún lugar en el abismo del alma de Harry, Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron.

Onna...

El tiempo paso, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era Halloween. El Grupo de Oro estaba emocionado, ya que hoy era el primer viaje a Hogsmeade del año. Harry estaba un poco aliviado. Esperaba que el viaje pudiera aclarar su mente. Con las clases, Kido, problemas amorosos, y los sueños. Esperaba con ansias el viaje.

Los sueños de Harry no se habían detenido, de hecho, lo asechaban con más frecuencia. Cada momento, que incluso se quedaba dormido con tan solo pensarlo. Su perspectiva del mundo poco a poco iba cambiando, Las cosas que más quería cada vez parecían menos importantes. Y esa cosa era: Ginny. El inconscientemente la comparaba con la chica que aparecía en sus sueños.

Esa mujer aun no tenía nombre, pero ahora tenía una visión más clara de ella. Alta, cabello como el atardecer hasta la cintura, con dos horquillas de flores turquesa. Su cabello era fácil de ver, no como el rojo cegador de Ginny. Una impecable piel blanca en comparación con la piel pecosa de Ginny, y dos grandes y hermosos ojos color plata. Ella tenía el cuerpo más voluptuoso y vestía un vestido blanco que acentuaba su figura, con un cinturón negro y una especie de capa.

Y como esta mujer lo iba obsesionando, el comenzaba a ver las cosas más lógicamente, Era cada vez mas frio y distante. Apenas la semana pasada...

"Harry, mira!" Ginny exclamó, sosteniendo su mano mientras caminaban alrededor del lago. El estaba un poco extraño e insatisfecho, deseaba que la que estuviera sosteniendo su mano no fuera Ginny...

"¿Qué pasa, Ginny?" pregunto.

"Es un petirrojo, ¿no es lindo?" Ella sonreía de felicidad El miro hacia el pájaro. El no lo entendía,

"¿Qué pasa con él? Es solo un petirrojo. Un animal que vemos todos los días y que no tiene un significado especial, excepto cuando se utiliza en la poesía como una comparación literaria" Miro a Ginny.

Ella lo miraba de una manera extraña.

"... ¿Qué?"

Estaba preocupando a los otros, el mismo lo sabía. Con suerte, el quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero era poco probable poder saberlo. Además, cada vez que alguien o algo le causaban insatisfacción, se refería a ellos como _basura. _Pero tal vez el viaje le aclararía la mente.

"Hey! Harry, ¿estás listo?'" Lo llamo Ron,

"Si, por favor, espere un momento, estaré con usted en breve"

Ah!, y había empezado a hablar así. Y ahora lo hacía por auto-reflejo.

Harry caminó tranquilamente hacia Ron con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se detuvo delante de él.

"Estoy listo, ¿deberíamos vernos con los demás?"

"Okey," Ron dijo, mientras empezaban a caminar. Ron miraba a Harry con cautela. El había estado actuando extraño últimamente. Realmente extraño. Ginny le conto sobre el incidente del petirrojo. Harry también empezó a hablar de otra manera, caminar diferente, usaba la magia de otra manera, comía diferente también...y eso lo estaba asustando un poco a Ron. También se paraba de manera diferente, su postura era perfecta, siempre llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Siempre. Su rostro era frio e indiferente. Era como si él fuera una persona completamente diferente. Ginny le había dicho que tenía miedo de que Harry estuviera perdiendo el interés en ella. Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon, Si Harry pensaba en romperle el corazón a su hermana era una cosa diferente. Pero aun así... el era tan diferente ahora. Ron estaba asustado. No quería perder a su mejor amigo.

Se acercaron con los otros en la entrada. Allí estaban todos con chaquetas y abrigos, a excepción de Hitsugaya que llevaba solo una camisa de manga larga y botones. "Me gusta el frio" explico en breve. Rangiku-san estaba dando saltitos emocionada sin embargo,

"Uh ¿Qué pasa Rangiku-san?" pregunto Ron cauteloso.

"El va a venir, no puedo creer que vaya a venir!" Ella exclamo felizmente, todavía dando saltitos.

"¿Quién?"

"Su novio" respondió Hermione.

"Oh, y ¿Cómo se llama?"- pregunto Harry, actuando como Harry-normal. Ron sonrió, eso era más como él.

"Ichimaru Gin" Respondió una soñadora Rangiku.

Ahora, te estás preguntando probablemente lo que le había sucedido a Gin, Gin era un bastardo mano derecha de Aizen. En la Guerra de Invierno sin embargo, cuando Tousen se distrajo con Komamura y Hisagi, Gin utilizó su Bankai y lo mató. (A / N: Estoy ignorando el capítulo más reciente manga para que lo sepas) A continuación, intentó atacar a Aizen, pero eso no funciono tan bien, ya que bueno... era Aizen. Después de que la guerra había terminado. La Sociedad de Almas como ganadores y Gin fue sanado, el Gotei 13 le ofreció regresar a su lugar como capitán del escuadrón 3, ya que él era el agente doble que nadie conocía.

Harry se congelo ¿_Ichimaru Gin? _De inmediato en su mente el vio a un hombre delgado, de cabello plateado y unos ojos como los de un zorro. Tenía una amplia sonrisa de burla en su rostro que a el no le agradaba para nada. Y como prácticamente todos en sus sueños, usaba un traje blanco con un cinturón negro. A diferencia de otros, sin embargo, el llevaba un cinturón turquesa alrededor de la cintura. Sacudió su cabeza y se centro en la conversación.

"Bueno, vamos entonces" Dijo fríamente Hitsugaya"Tengo curiosidad sobre este sitio llamado Hogsmeade"

"! Muy bien!"

Se dirigieron al pueblo y les señalaron sus lugares favoritos a los desconcertados Shinigamis.

"¿Ven eso haya? Es la tienda de bromas de Zonko, un lugar muy bueno"

Ichigo se volvió hacia Renji y murmuro. "Asegúrate de nunca mencionarle a Urahara sobre este lugar. Nunca."

"De acuerdo. Eso sería el final del mundo"

"Y esa es la tienda Tiros Largos Moda, venden ropa un poco rara."

"Eso también va para Ishida"

"Y esa es Honeydukes, la tienda de dulces"

"Y eso también va para Inoue"

Harry se animó ante la mención de todos los nombres que accidentalmente cayeron en la conversación. ¿Ishida? ¿Urahara? ¿Inoue? El último nombre le sonaba tan familiar... como si se tratase de un viejo amigo.

_Onna..._

"! Gin!"Harry levanto la mirada para ver a Rangiku correr hacia un hombre delgado. Su cabello era plateado, ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Ichimaru Gin...! Era el hombre que había visto en su mente antes... de alguna manera. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Antes había culpado a sus sueños de ser sólo sueños, pero ahora sabía que en parte no eran simplemente sueños.

Gin y Rangiku compartieron un beso largo y apasionado. Tanto como para que Ichigo se aclarara la garganta con torpeza para llamar su atención.

"Huh...Hola Gin, ¿Cómo te va?"

"Que tal Ichigo!" Su voz era suave y seductora, con un matiz de burla. Él hablaba muy educadamente aunque, obviamente, se burlaba. Gin entonces notó a Harry y su sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazado por una mirada llena de perplejidad.

"¿Eres tu Ulquiorra!"

Los ojos de Harry y Ron se abrieron como platos. Así es como lo había llamado Ichigo la segunda mañana de cuando habían llegado. Pero aun, Harry respondía al nombre, pero no había dicho que era el suyo.

"Lo siento. Usted debe confundirse, Ichimaru. Yo no soy este tal Ulquiorra del que hablas"

"¿Enserio? Realmente suenas como él. Eh, Tal vez es una coincidencia" Se acerco a la cara de Harry con los ojos abiertos. Cuales eran serios y de un profundo color rojo sangre,

"...O tal vez no" Con eso, se aparto y su sonrisa regreso a su cara. Tomo la mano de Rangiku.

"Vamos, Ran-chan, acabo de ver un lindo café por el camino" Ella sonrió y le siguió alegremente.

"Nos vemos taicho!" Hitsugaya gruño.

"Así que... ¿quién quiere ir a Las Tres Escobas? Hace frío." Todos estuvieron de acuerdo (con exclusión de Hitsugaya) y se dirigieron hacia el alegre bar. Ron se acercó a pedir su bebida mientras Ginny se volvió hacia Harry interrogante.

"¿Qué fue eso, Harry? Parecía que el te conocía "Harry se volvió para mirar a Ichigo. El cual le miraba serio y su mirada enviaba un mensaje tácito.

_Hagas lo que hagas, niégalo. Niégalo todo. _

Harry se volvió y dijo: "No sé de que estás hablando Ginny. Nunca lo he visto antes en esta vida."

Rukia quedó sin aliento. Ichigo se volvió hacia él y Renji y Hitsugaya lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione le estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada. "¿Esta vida? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Harry se sentó vagamente confundido. ¿_Esta vida? Quería decir mi vida. ¿Por qué dije eso?_ De pronto, se sintió separado del mundo mismo, oyó una voz. Fresca y oscura, era la voz de una mujer.

"**Tan cerca**" susurró

¿Qué? Ya no estaba en Las Tres Escobas. Él estaba en una cueva oscura. El agua que goteaba de las estalactitas que colgaban del techo y caían en los charcos del suelo o en un gran lago subterráneo, en una brillante luz invisible. Las estalagmitas se dispararon hacia el suelo y se topó con uno, mientras trataba de encontrar la voz de la mujer.

**Tan... cerca. Sólo un poco más lejos, mi niño desesperado. Sólo un poco más...**

_¿Quién eres tú?_

Escucho una risa**. Mi nombre es... lksadjfkagj  
**  
_¿Qué? No puedo oírte. ¿Quién eres?_

**No... No estás listo. Todavía no. No escuchas mi nombre. Sólo un poco más... y la desesperación que sientes se convertirá en tu esperanza. Y usted se reunirá una vez más con ella.  
**  
_¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando? _

**Me refiero a la mujer, por supuesto. La única con el poder de los dioses en sus manos... **

La voz se apagó, y el negro comenzó a opacar su visión. Se sentía mareado. Alguien estaba llamándolo por un nombre... pero no era su nombre. En realidad no. Antes de desmayarse, la vio. La mujer, con un vestido blanco, alcanzándolo desesperadamente.

_¿Tienes miedo, mujer?_

No, no tengo miedo.

... ... Orihime... Onna.

Perdió el conocimiento.

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 2:30 p.m. 31 de octubre_

_Lugar: _Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade

_Estado de la misión: __Potter a demostrado un comportamiento extraño y vago conocimiento del ciclo de la reencarnación. Se ha desmayado. Continuara en observación con máxima vigilancia._


	9. Ulquiorra regresa

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sue__ños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 8:00 p.m. 31 de octubre_

_Lugar: enfermería_

_Estado de la misión: __Potter esta inconsciente y se ha puesto en máxima vigilancia._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

Escucho una risa**. Mi nombre es... lksadjfkagj  
**  
_¿Qué? No puedo oírte. ¿Quién eres?_

**No... No estás listo. Todavía no. No escuchas mi nombre. Sólo un poco más... y la desesperación que sientes se convertirá en tu esperanza. Y usted se reunirá una vez más con ella.  
**  
_¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando? _

**Me refiero a la mujer, por supuesto. La única con el poder de los dioses en sus manos... **

La voz se apagó, y el negro comenzó a opacar su visión. Se sentía mareado. Alguien estaba llamándolo por un nombre... pero no era su nombre. En realidad no. Antes de desmayarse, la vio. La mujer, con un vestido blanco, alcanzándolo desesperadamente.

_¿Tienes miedo, mujer?_

No, no tengo miedo.

... ... Orihime... Onna.

Perdió el conocimiento.

**-5 horas y media después-**

¿Qué pasó? Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué-

_"Siempre he sabido...que eras fuerte...nada que vea ahora...cambiara mi opinión... yo te derrotare... Ulquiorra!"_

"_Los seres humanos jamás serán iguales a los Hollows"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, esas son las palabras de alguien que no conoce la verdadera desesperación. Así que te la mostrare."_

"...Harry?"

_"Yo soy el único Espada que puede llegar a esta segunda etapa. Ni siquiera Aizen me ha visto así." _

"_Es por el corazón que tu morirás"_

"_Así que has venido, mujer"_

"Despierta, Harry"

_"Le informare a Aizen-sama, que el 'falso' Shinigami en el que está tan interesado... no es más que un pedazo de basura..."_

"Te dejo a cargo Las Noches por un tiempo, Ulquiorra."

"_¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué vería si abro tu pecho?"_

"Harry...?"

"_Si rompo tu cráneo, ¿Qué vería adentro?"_

"Harry!"

"_Oh, ahora lo entiendo"_

"_Siempre estuvo aquí en mi mano"_

"Harry!"

"_El corazón"_

"ULQUIORRA!"

Sus ojos se abrieron y se incorporo rápidamente. Ignorando el dolor pulsante en su cabeza recorrió la sala. ¿Dónde estaba? Había gente a su alrededor. Los dos Weaselys, Granger, y...

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo lo miro dudoso" Ulquiorra, ¿verdad?" Asentí con frialdad.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Kurosaki parecía confundido. "¿Eh?"

Basura, ¿Cómo no podía entender una simple pregunta? "¿Dónde estamos, Kurosaki? Es esa pregunta muy complicada para ti?

Ichigo murmuro "Si, definitivamente eres Ulquiorra..."

"... ¿Donde está la cúpula?"

Ichigo lo miro sorprendido. "¿Na-nani?"

"¿Dónde está la cúpula, Kurosaki?"

Ron, Ginny y Hermione se sintieron aliviados al ver a Harry de nuevo, pero se confundieron cuando él empezó a hablar con Ichigo. ¿Por qué estaba hablando así? ¿Qué cúpula? Y ¿por qué estaba respondiendo a "Ulquiorra? Miraron a Ichigo interrogantes. Por último habló Ginny, Preocupados por el pronto sería su ex novio. No es que ella lo sabía

" ¿Qué?..."

"Salgan"

"Huh?"

Ichigo estaba completamente serio y les dio su mejor mirada"Salgan, si no quieren que utiliza la fuerza como alternativa"

El trío intercambio miradas desconcertadas y salieron lanzando mirada preocupadas sobre sus hombros.

"Mejórate Harry..."

"No dejes que él te asuste, amigo"

Ulquiorra se quedo en shock_, ¿Dejar que Kurosaki-basura me asuste? Aunque lo admito, la forma en que manejo la situación fue impresionante_. Cuando los tres salieron, Ichigo se volvió a Ulquiorra

"Entonces, estas de vuelta"

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño "¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy de vuelta? Solo porque obtuve un corazón no quiere decir que me fui a alguna parte"

Ichigo soltó un bufido. "¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? Mira a tu alrededor, ya no estamos en las noches, estamos en Reino Unido, en una academia para magos. Ichigo se echo a reír, para la molestia de Ulquiorra "Lo acabo de captar, has reencarnado en un mago ingles, Ja!"

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron como platos. ¿Reencarne? Eso quiere decir que yo m-

"Moriste? Sí, me las arregle para matarte" Ichigo termino para después hacer una mueca, "Y siempre decías que no podía hacerlo"

"Un golpe de suerte" dijo "No tendrás mucha suerte la próxima vez. Aunque, dudo que habrá una próxima vez

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Antes de perder la conciencia, oí una voz y fui llevado a un lugar que no podría existir en este mundo." Ulquiorra explico en voz baja. "Tales hechos sólo suceden cuando un Shinigami entra en contacto con su Zanpakutou, ¿correcto?"

Ichigo parecía sorprendido. "Entonces, estás diciendo que"

Él asintió. "Cuando me mataste debí haber sido purificado, y entre en el ciclo de la reencarnación. Por lo tanto, supongo que ahora soy un Shinigami."

Ichigo lo miro y una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro "¿Qué pasa ahora, basura?"

"Eres un shinigami ahora"

"Si..."

"Así que los capitanes del Gotei 13 son prácticamente tu superiores"

"...Supongo"

"Lo cual me hace el capitán del 5to escuadrón, ósea tu superior"

"...No era consciente de que fueras un capitán, pero lo eres, por desgracia..."

" No vas a dejar ir esto, verdad, Kurosaki?"

"De ninguna manera"

"Maldita sea..."

Ichigo se echó a reír. "sabes, cuando no recibes ordenes de Aizen y no eres un idiota sin emociones, no eres realmente tan malo."

Ulquiorra bajó la cabeza. "Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, basura."

"Ichigo".

"Creo que voy a seguir con basura". 

"Che, lo que sea..." Se puso serio de nuevo, "entonces ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Era obvio de quien estaba hablando Ichigo.

"Para empezar, voy a romper con Ginny" dijo Ulquiorra con un tono sin emoción "Y eso va...a apestar"

"¿Enserio? El grandioso Ex-cuarto espada no puede con una niña?"

"Ella probablemente se pondrá molesta cierto?"

"La mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen"

Se sentaron en silencio, el cual era un poco incomodo, al parecer ellos habían intentado matarse hace un tiempo. Ichigo se froto las manos y dijo "Entonces, quieres salir, así no tendremos que estar los dos en el mismo cuarto"

"Eso sería preferible".

Salieron de la enfermeria y se reunieron con los otros. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se volvieron sonrientes hacia Ulquiorra.

"! Harry!"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué paso?"

Ginny intentó besar a Ulquiorra, el cual esquivó. Y no muy hábilmente, debo añadir. De hecho, puso las manos delante de su cara y no tan sutilmente la apartó. Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba explicando la situación a los otros en japonés.

_**"...Así que eso es todo"**_

"**¿Estás seguro Ichigo? Quiero decir, el secuestro a Inoue y te mato dos veces!"**

"**Mira, está bien! Tu no estabas ahí cuando el murió. El e Inoue tuvieron un momento. Eso, ha reencarnado y fue purificado por mi Zanpakutou, así que él tiene un corazón ahora."**

"**...Bien, pero lo estaré vigilando"**

Ulquiorra reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar sus conversaciones, antes de pasar con Ginny. Esto va a ser muy incomodo. "Ginny, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento. A solas."  
Ginny parecía confundida, pero no obstante, sonrió y dijo: "Claro. Vamos Harry" _Es Ulquiorra._ Llegando a su lado, él la llevó a un corredor vacio y se puso delante de ella, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a hacer esto. El era un ex-Espada, el único para lograr una segunda resurrección pero el que no podía romper con una chica. Ah, la debilidad del corazón humano. Bueno, claro que valía la pena.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?"_Ulquiorra_

"Ginny..."

"SI?"

"Ya no tengo ningún deseo de participar en una relación íntima contigo"

"¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que estás rompiendo conmigo?"

"Si, me alegro que comprendas mis intenciones. Puede que haya un poco de sentido común en tu inteligencia humana."

"..."

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 8:30 p.m. 31 de octubre_

_Lugar: Corredor vacio, 4to piso._

_Estado de la misión: __Indeterminado; Ulquiorra ha regresado, se mantendrá vigilado hasta nuevo aviso._


	10. Baile de navidad!

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sue__ños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 8:00 p.m. 24 de diciembre_

_Lugar: Gran comedor_

_Estado de la misión: __Ulquiorra se a identificado como un aliado, pero sigue en vigilancia._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"Ginny..."

"SI?"

"Ya no tengo ningún deseo de participar en una relación íntima contigo"

"¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que estás rompiendo conmigo?"

"Si, me alegro que comprendas mis intenciones. Puede que haya un poco de sentido común en tu inteligencia humana."

"..."

Pasaron las semanas después de ese momento lleno de tensión. Ron y los otros todavía pensaban que Ulquiorra era Harry, a pesar de que estaba actuando completamente diferente. Los Shinigamis estaban un poco confusos, pero habían aceptado con renuencia al Ex-Espada. Fue una época difícil para el grupo, implicando un montón de peleas, malos entendidos, maldiciones y bofetadas

_31 de octubre, 8:40 p.m._

_El grupo platicaba casualmente, nada iba mal. Para el grupo de oro, Harry 'estaba bien' besuqueándose con Ginny, para los Shinigami Ulquiorra estaba de vuelta, y se habían ganado a un fuerte y potencial aliado, así como el ridículo sentimiento de culpa de Ichigo por haber matado a Ulquiorra se había ido, Así que ellos platicaban y pensando que la vida iba más o menos bien, hasta..._

"_Harry. ¡Cabrón!"_

"_Ginny...creo que exageras, viendo de lo distanciados que nos estábamos haciendo, deberías saber que iba a pasar es-_

_Bofetada!_

_El grupo hizo una mueca y se sorprendieron (bueno, solo el grupo de oro, los Shinigamis ya se esperaban eso) Ginny paso corriendo junto a ellos sollozando._

"_Ginny, ¿Qué-_

"_Déjenme sola!"_

El Grupo la siguió con la mirada mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la sala común antes de volverse a 'Harry'. Caminó hacia ellos con calma, con las manos en los bolsillos, con una marca en forma de una mano color rojo en la mejilla izquierda. Se detuvo frente a ellos. Y dijo:

"_La bofetada de Orihime fue peor, tenia mas sentimiento. Incluso aun me siento culpable, y eso fue cuando aun trabajaba para Aizen..."_

"_EH?"_

_Así que después de eso, Ron le pregunto a "Harry" que había pasado. Le dijo a Ron que ya era muy obvio que la iba a mandar a volar, y le dijo que "por favor, utiliza la poca cantidad de células cerebrales que tienes Ronald, y no preguntas cosas tan obvias". Y la verdad, esa no era la mejor cosa para decir en ese momento. _

"_Bastardo!, hiciste llorar a mi hermana!"_

_"Ronald, ella debió haber sido consciente del riesgo de que la relación no funcionaria cuando accedió a salir conmigo. Ustedes dos están exagerando" Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso a la mano frenética de Ichigo, diciéndole que dejara de hablar, "lo cual me parece ridículo ya que tu no estuviste involucrado en la relación"_

"_..."_

"_Ronald? Tu expresión facial se ve extraña ¿Estás enfermo? Espera ¿Qué tanto murmullas?"_

"_...El Señor, máscara de carne y hueso, toda creación, revolotear de alas, aquél que porta el nombre de hombre, Infierno y Pandemónium, la barrera del mar surge, ¡marcha hacia el sur..."_

"_Oh, mierda Ron...Alto!"_

"_NO RON!"_

"_Hadou 31: Shakkaho!"_

_BOOM!_

Y así fue. Después de que Ron no hablara con "Harry" por cerca de 2 semanas, hasta que Hermione los encerró en una habitación intentando llegar a resolver las cosas. Esto inició una gran cantidad de combates, sobre todo de Ron tratando de herir a Ulquiorra, y Ulquiorra sin esforzarse esquivando y criticando la técnica de Ron. Y luego, cuando los Shinigami lo descubrieron, Se apuraron en salvar a Ron. Encontraron a Ulquiorra leyendo un libro de Transformación en un aula abandonada, con Ron colgando del techo como si su tobillo hubiera sido atrapado en un gancho invisible, con los brazos atados juntos con Hainawa. Y hay que decir que los Shinigami se impresionaron mucho de que Ulquiorra no lo mató. Así, después de algunos argumentos más, 2 aulas más cerradas con llave, y consejería (realizada por Hermione), Ginny golpeando a Ron diciendo que no fue culpa de Harry y lo había superado. Sin embargo, Ginny todavía no podía estar en la misma habitación que Ulquiorra sin llorar un poco. Pero se tranquilizo después de un rato.

Mientras tanto, la clase de Kido les estaba yendo bastante bien. Habían terminado Shakkahō en octubre, y habían empezado a trabajar en hechizos más complicados, después de que acabaran Sōkatsui. Ulquiorra, siendo Ulquiorra, era muy bueno en eso, y muchas veces le gustaba la cara llena de envidia de Ichigo. Los Shinigamis también empezaban a aceptarlo, más fácil de lo que ellos pensaban, incluso Hitsugaya y Byakuya lo pudieron aceptar.

Ichigo probablemente lo aceptó más rápido, lo que fue una sorpresa tanto para el resto de los Shinigami y para Ulquiorra. Ichigo sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Él es como un Grimmjow pero más inteligente. Una vez que lo conoces, ya no es tan malo." Esto no le parecía nada bueno a Ulquiorra, y le dio una ninja-patada a Ichigo para que se estrellara contra la pared.

Pociones también iba muy bien. Que Byakuya se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo era el primero de la clase. A lo que Ichigo respondió: "En la Escuela Secundaria yo era el número 18 entre los 50 primeros resultados de los exámenes de otros 326. No es tan sorprendente." Rukia ya era consciente de esto, habiendo ido a la escuela secundaria con él cuando perdió sus poderes. Renji y Ulquiorra, por el contrario, lo miraron extrañamente, como si no pudieran creer que era verdad. Renji se dirigió a Ulquiorra.

"¿Tu sabias eso?"

"No,"

"¿Crees que sea posible para alguien tan tonto e idiota-

"HEY, TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR!"

"De tener tan altas calificaciones?"

"La verdad...no"

"JODANSE LOS DOS!"

Así que el tiempo pasó volando y antes de que supieran, ya era diciembre, y Ulquiorra había sido bastante aceptado por la pandilla Shinigami El Trío de Oro (actualmente compuesto por Ron, Hermione y Ginny) estaban preocupados. Ellos aun pensaban que Ulquiorra seguía siendo Harry, y estaban preocupados por el giro de 180 grados de su personalidad. Era frío y calculador, y mucho más inteligente. Por ejemplo, el grupo tenía que hacer un ensayo para DCAO acerca de cómo el reiatsu cambiaba cuando realizabas un hechizo de Kido.

_Ron estaba confundido y no sabía nada sobre el tema._

"Agh! Qué diablos se supone que es el reiatsu?"

"Ron!" Reprocho Hermione "¿Qué no escuchaste la explicación de Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Huh, creo que me quede dormido cuando explico"

'Ay!, reiatsu es-"

Ulquiorra interrumpió. "Reiatsu: fuerza física y / o presión que el Reiryoku de una persona crea cuando se libera."

Lo miraron perplejos. ¿Desde cuándo Harry se había convertido en un diccionario andante? Ese era el trabajo de Hermione! Haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas continúo.

"Reiryoku, sin embargo, es la cantidad de energía que un ser tiene almacenada en su cuerpo o alma, mientras que el reiatsu es la presión que el Reiryoku de una persona ejerce. La diferencia entre los dos puede ser comparado con la diferencia de energía y poder, Reiryoku es la energía y Reiatsu el poder".

"...Hermione, ¿Qué está diciendo?..."

"...Uhm, que el Reiryoku es la cantidad espiritual que tenemos y el reiatsu la cantidad de energía que pones en libertad..."

"...Huh..."

La 'transformación de Harry' les estaba volviendo loco. Ya no era impulsivo, ni bromista o muy amigable. Rara vez sonreía, y se dirigía más hacia los Shinigamis. Sin embargo, todavía creían que era Harry, porque todavía estaba irritable cuando se molestaba y todavía un poco rebelde contra la autoridad, aunque él lo manejaba de manera muy diferente. Y también creían que todavía tenía la capacidad de amar y hacer todo lo posible para proteger a los seres queridos.

La víspera de Navidad se acercaba y el trío y los Shinigami (incluyendo a Ulquiorra) habían decidido quedarse para las fiestas, algunos se fueron y otros se quedaron. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, y Byakuya habían vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas para dar un informe completo sobre lo que estaba pasando y prometieron volver el día de Navidad. Así como el grupo estaba comiendo la cena (Ulquiorra había elegido sushi pero había evitado el té. Odiaba té. Él maldijo a Aizen por hacerle hecho beber cosas horribles.), La profesora McGonagall hizo un anuncio.

"Atención estudiantes. Por haber demostrado un comportamiento impecable hacia los estudiantes y profesores transferidos, así como se acercan las fiestas, he decidido festejar un baile de navidad..." un parloteo emocionado estalló en todo el Salón. "Pueden venir solos o con pareja, es obligatorio venir formal. Ahora pueden continuar con su cena."

"Un baile de navidad! ¿No es maravilloso?" Menciono Hermione emocionada mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

-Sí, genial... "Dijo desanimada Rukia enviándole una advertencia acerca de ello a Rangiku vía celular/localizador.

"No estás interesada Rukia?" Ginny pregunto.

"SI, ¿no te interesa Rukia?" pregunto Renji con nerviosismo. Esta fiesta le parecía la oportunidad perfecta para hacer un movimiento oficial.

"Hmmm... Suena divertido pero no tengo con quien ir..."

"¿Quieres venir con migo?" Pregunto Renji rápidamente. Todos se volvieron hacia él, para que el color de su rostro superara al de su cabello.

" ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu cita?" Pregunto Rukia con un rubor en sus mejillas.

'Ahhmmm... Si?" Dijo con un aire avergonzado. "Pero si no quieres está bien..."

"Diablos, claro que quiero!"

"Eh?"

Rukia enganchada en el brazo de Renji con estrellitas en los ojos dijo"Esto es genial, al fin puedo ir a una fiesta con una cita, de hecho, me gusta, esto será impresionante! ¿Verdad Renji?"

Renji parecía confundido, esperaba que ella lo rechazase por alguien (cof-Ichigo-cof) pero finalmente acepto que eso era verdad, sonrió y envolvió su brazo en los hombros de Rukia "SI" Ichigo rodo sus ojos y murmuro _ya era hora!_ A Ulquiorra el cual sonrió.

Dijeron la contraseña (Hadas) entraron y se sentaron en las butacas junto al fuego. Ichigo se volvió a Ulquiorra.

"Entonces" dijo sonriendo" ¿Alguien te interesa?" Ginny se puso tensa al escuchar esto.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia Ichigo. "Sí, pero yo dudo que ella esté interesada. Y si lo está, no creo que ella pueda venir".

El Trío de Oro estaba confundido. ¿De quién demonios estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué los transferidos parecen saber quien, cuando ellos, sus mejores amigos, no sabían?

Rukia se dirigió a Ulquiorra con impaciencia. "¿Es Inoue?" Los ojos de Ulquiorra se agrandaron y se volvió, sin responder. "¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Es Inoue! ... ¿Por qué crees que ella no está interesa?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Oh!, vamos, es agua bajo el puente!" el trío estaba confundido ¿Qué pasó entre Harry y esta persona Inoue? ¿Qué puente? "Ella está totalmente interesada! Quiero decir, después de que... tu sabes, ella estaba muy deprimida y rechazó a Ichigo en 2 segundos!" Rukia dijo triunfante, la cabeza de Ulquiorra se volvió hacia ella, sorprendida, mientras que Ichigo se volvía hacia Rukia.

"Gracias por recordármelo!"

"Oh, relájate, aparte, tu nunca estuviste interesado en primer lugar"

"...buen punto pero aun, gracias por recordarme uno de los momentos más embarazosos de toda mi vida!"

"No hay de que"

El trío estaba completamente a oscuras, mientras que Ginny estaba un poco celosa... Bueno, ella estaba muy celosa. ¿Harry ya está interesado en otra chica? Pensaba con envidia. ¿Quién demonios es esta "Inoue? ¿Cuándo se conocieron, en primer lugar? La voz de Ulquiorra interrumpió sus amargos pensamientos.

"Ella...ella rechazo a Kurosaki?" preguntó en voz baja con un poco de esperanza, pero con sus ojos aun sin emociones.

"SIP, y su color favorito a sido el verde desde... bueno, tu sabes" Dijo Rukia radiante.

Entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió al trío y a los Shinigami. Ulquiorra sonrió.

"! Que diablos! Esta sonriendo!"

"Vayan por él, tiene que ser un farsante! "

"Si, muy gracioso, Abarai, Kurosaki, ahora bajen las varitas"

"...Atrápenlo"

"JAH!"

"! NO! QUITATE DE ENCIMA, KUROSAKI!"

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 8:00 p.m. 24 de diciembre_

_Lugar: Sala común._

_Estado de la misión: __enviando refuerzos para "fiesta de navidad", estén alerta._


	11. Onna?

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sue__ños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 6:00 p.m. 25 de diciembre_

_Lugar: Vestíbulo de Hogwarts_

_Estado de la misión: __en espera de refuerzos; Weasely, Weasely, Granger, _

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"Atención estudiantes. Por haber demostrado un comportamiento impecable hacia los estudiantes y profesores transferidos, así como se acercan las fiestas, he decidido festejar un baile de navidad..." un parloteo emocionado estalló en todo el Salón. "Pueden venir solos o con pareja, es obligatorio venir formal. Ahora pueden continuar con su cena."

Entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió al trío y a los Shinigami. Ulquiorra sonrió.

"! Qué diablos! Esta sonriendo!"

"Vayan por él, tiene que ser un farsante! "

"Si, muy gracioso, Abarai, Kurosaki, ahora bajen las varitas"

"...Atrápenlo"

"JAH!"

"! NO! QUITATE DE ENCIMA, KUROSAKI!"

Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji, Hermione y Ron, y Ginny estaban parados en el vestíbulo de entrada, esperando. Por algo, el trío no estaba seguro de qué. Ron y Hermione iban juntos y Ron tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ron llevaba, muy a su disgusto, un traje marrón. Estaba mejor que el que había usado en cuarto año, pero deseaba que no fuera de color marrón. Aunque, cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que había llevado en su cuarto año. Pero ese traje era un insulto para la moda de todas formas.

Hermione llevaba un sencillo vestido negro con dos tirantes finos sobre los hombros. El torso del vestido era más rígido, una capa de material que terminaba en la cintura en un dobladillo en forma de V. La falda le llegaba a los tobillos y agitaba alrededor de sus pies mientras caminaba. Llevaba balerinas negras para complementar el look.

Ginny llevaba un vestido strapless de color rojo brillante con un corsé atado con un lazo negro en su espalda. Se terminaba en las rodillas en el frente, pero continuaba hasta los tobillos en la parte trasera. La parte inferior del vestido estaba forrada de tela negra, así como el interior de la vestimenta. Llevaba tacones de aguja negros. Ella admitió que se trataba de un intento para impresionar a Harry, pero no funcionó exactamente. En otras palabras, tomó una breve mirada en ella y se alejó desinteresado.

Rukia, tomada de la mano Renji y se apretó contra él, esperando a que sus amigos llegaran. Renji, sonreía como un completo idiota, feliz de que finalmente llevaba al amor de su vida a una cita. A pesar de que antes, sucedieron unos contratiempos... 

-Hace 50 años, después de que la guerra terminara-

_"Yo! Kuchiki Taicho, ¿quería verme?" Renji preguntó alegremente._

-Sí. Siéntate Renji. "Byakuya dijo en voz baja, señalando a la silla solitaria en el centro de la habitación. Esto le pareció extraño, incluso a Renji, y se sentó en la silla con cautela.

"¿Qu-?"

Kuchiki Taicho lo fulminó con la mirada y sacó su espada, apuntando al cuello Renji, que lo callo muy rápido. Después de un momento de silencio, habló Kuchiki,

"Yo no soy tonto Abarai. Sé lo que sientes por mi hermana."  
_  
__"Uhhh... sí, sobre eso..."_

"Si es que piensas en acerté mas cercano a Rukia," continuó Kuchiki, "Yo te castrare."

_Renji tragó saliva._

"Pero, voy a mantenerte vivo, porque necesito a un Vice-capitán y no quiero preocuparme por buscar a uno nuevo." continuó. "Sin embargo, si tú la lastimas en algún modo, te voy a destruir. Voy a desgarrarte miembro por miembro con Senbonzakura, y luego verter alcohol en todas tus heridas. Despacio. Y yo le pediré a Inoue que te cure, para que yo pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, así como cortarte tu ridículo cabello " Renji puso una mano en su pelo protectoramente "Y entonces te mataré." 

_Renji suspiro de alivio. Bueno, al menos se ha acabado..._

"Y entonces-"Mierda. Habló muy pronto. "-Entonces, voy a cazar tu alma gemela, y la matare también. ¿Entiendes?"

"Uh, sí señor."

"Bien. Entonces, ¿ ibas a decir algo?"

"No, ya no."

"¿Entend-...?"

"Afirmativo Taicho ... ¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"... Muy bien. Te veré en la oficina Renji."

_"Adiós". Y con esto, Renji fue a salvar su vida._

Así que, obviamente, una vez que Taicho lo viera con Rukia, iba a ser castrado, sin extremidades y muerto, pero valdría la pena. Él había estado esperando cerca de 200 años para esto, y quería por lo menos un beso antes de morir. Es muy triste ya que en sus 200 años de existencia, había tenido sexo sólo una vez. Y él ni siquiera lo podía recordar.  
Rukia estaba emocionado. Finalmente iba con Renji a una cita! Ella pensó que él iba a hacer un movimiento después de la guerra, pero después fue a ver a Nii-Sama le pareció un poco distante... por un tiempo. Pero finalmente, en una cita. Debido a que era una cita. Aun cuando ella tuvo que golpearlo en su dura cabeza. Era. Una. Cita. Rukia se miró a sí misma conscientemente. Llevaba un vestido azul con tirantes. Estaba hecho de un material sedoso de color azul oscuro degradándose en la cintura, donde el color era más suave, de tela azul claro, antes de volver al color anterior y luego regresaba al más suave. Llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba sandalias de tacón azul con una flor en el centro.

Renji e Ichigo llevaban un esmoquin negro regular. Renji llevaba una corbata roja con su pesar, mientras que Ichigo una negra. Ulquiorra vestía un conjunto blanco sin embargo. Un conjunto blanco muy familiar. Faldones largos en la parte trasera de la chaqueta, un hakama blanco con un fajín negro y botas color negro con forro de plata. Sí, Ulquiorra decidió recrear su uniforme Espada como un traje formal, Ichigo se había asustado la primera vez que lo vio. Hermione pareció que estaba muy elegante, mientras que Ron por lo general se quejaba de que estaba más elegante que el.

"Holaaaaa!" -gritó una voz familiar.

Rangiku procedió a correr hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos y los ojos muy brillantes. Llevaba un vestido color fucsia, la parte del pecho constaba de dos piezas de tela suave que cruzaban para formar un cuello V, mostrando una gran cantidad... de piel. En sus pechos un dobladillo decorativo de plata gruesa hacia abajo formando una pequeña V, que separaba el torso de la falda del vestido. La falda era de un ligero tejido de color rosa que se extendía todo el camino hasta el suelo. Llevaba tacones rosa. Gin la siguió, divertido, llevaba un esmoquin como Renji e Ichigo, a excepción de la corbata que era de color púrpura. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando puso sus ojos en Ulquiorra. Y simplemente dijo:

"Lo sabía..."

Toshirou entró solo y asintió en forma de saludo. Vestía un esmoquin con una corbata azul oscuro. Entonces, dos personas las cuales el trío no conocía, entraron y se acercaron al grupo. Uno de ellos era una niña de estatura media con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño desordenado y ojos marrones color chocolate. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes negro hasta las rodillas. Agitaba una mano alegremente y el otro estaba alrededor de una persona. El hombre que sostenía su mano tenía grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa tímida. Su pelo rubio cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara y. Llevaba un traje con una corbata gris carbón. Se presentó como Kira Izuru y su cita era Hinamori Momo.

Rangiku entonces se dio cuenta que Renji y Rukia iban juntos y chilló.

"Ustedes! Oh dios mío! Finalmente están juntos!" Se volvió a Renji y dijo sin rodeos: "Kuchiki Taicho te va a matar." Renji hizo una mueca. "-Lo sé, por desgracia. " Rangiku se volvió hacia Gin sonriendo.

"Gin! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?"

"¿Que ganamos la apuesta y Hisagi-kun nos pagara las bebidas el mes que viene?"

Rangiku se rió y le besó la mejilla. "¡Exactamente!"

-Espera, ¿ustedes apostaron por nosotros? "

"¿Cómo pudiste?"

" Ichigo le dijo!"

"¿Cómo no me dijiste esto? Pude haber ganado algo de dinero en serio!"

"ICHIGO!"

El grupo se echó a reír y se trasladó a entrar al Gran Salón. Ulquiorra se quedó atrás por un momento, mirando con nostalgia la puerta.

"¿Harry?"

Ulquiorra se volvió y vio a Ron mirándolo con preocupación. "¿vienes?" Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, por supuesto. "Él y su compañero humano entraron al Salón... Allí, el grupo comió, bailó y la pasaron muy bien. Salvo Ulquiorra. Se quedó sentado observando fríamente la fiesta. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione murmuraba algo a Ginny mirándolo. Él rodo los ojos mentalmente. ¿Estaba todavía tratando de conseguir que estuviéramos juntos? Él lo supuso, Ginny empezó a caminar hacia él.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Harry podrías-"

¿"Ulquiorra?" Sus ojos se agrandaron. Esa voz... podría ser...? Se volvió.

Una mujer con cabello naranja hasta la cintura. Grandes y hermosos ojos grises. Un cuerpo escultural, vestida con un color blanco muy familiar, de piel suave, color durazno, sin defectos. No podía respirar.

"...Onna?" 

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 8:00 p.m. 25 de diciembre_

_Lugar: Gran salón._

_Estado de la misión: __Los refuerzos llegaron y trajeron a Inoue Orihime del 4to escuadrón, la chica Weasely se ve inestable, continuaremos observando,_


	12. Ginny vs Orihime

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sue__ños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 8:00 p.m. 24 de diciembre_

_Lugar: Gran salón_

_Estado de la misión: __Inoue se encuentra con Ulquiorra, Weasely parece inestable, seguiremos vigilando._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Harry podrías-"

¿"Ulquiorra?" Sus ojos se agrandaron. Esa voz... podría ser...? Se volvió.

Una mujer con cabello naranja hasta la cintura. Grandes y hermosos ojos grises. Un cuerpo escultural, vestida con un color blanco muy familiar, de piel suave, color durazno, sin defectos. No podía respirar.

"...Onna?" 

Toda la sala estaba en silencio y esperaban con ansiedad. Los Shinigami estaban esperando el reencuentro inevitablemente romántico, lleno de abrazos, de incomprensión y quizás un beso. Los magos en el área estaban pensando lo mismo.

_¿Quién diablos es ella?_ O en caso de Ginny _¿Quién diablos es esta perra?_

Así, Ginny miró a la... intrusa con rabia. Tenía el cabello naranja, de color más ligero y suave que el suyo. Dos brillantes horquillas para el cabello sujetaban su flequillo. Tenía la piel color durazno. Le brillaban los grandes ojos con algo parecido a la incredulidad, felicidad y algo completamente distinto. Algo cálido. Sus labios, suaves y de color rosa, se curvaban en una sonrisa. Su traje se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo hincapié en su figura generosa.

Las ropas que vestía eran terriblemente similares a las de Harry. Con un cuello tipo oriental que se abría un poco para mostrar parte de su garganta. De los hombros del vestido se extendía algún tipo de capa. La capa era blanca en el exterior como el resto del equipo, pero el revestimiento interior era negro. Desde el centro del collar gruesas líneas negras se extendían verticalmente hacia abajo, justo por encima de sus pechos, las líneas cambiaban a direcciones opuestas. Las mangas eran más anchas en la parte de los hombros y terminaban en el dorso de las manos, que estaban entrelazadas delante de ella. Un fajín negro colgaba de sus caderas, el vestido continuaba, pero la falda terminaba en forma de una luna creciente y continuaba hasta las pantorrillas. Bajo la falda llevaba unos pantalones de vestir sueltos color blanco, el mismo tipo que Harry llevaba. Junto con las mismas botas color negro con revestimiento de plata.

En otras palabras, ella estaba absolutamente hermosa, _Zorra, _Pensó Ginny evidentemente. _¿Y quién es ella? ¿Podría ser..._

-FLASHBACK-

"-Entonces"-dijo sonriendo-"Alguien te interesa?"-

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia Ichigo "Si, pero yo dudo que ella esté interesada. Y si lo está, no creo que ella pueda venir".

El Trío de Oro estaba confundido. ¿De quién demonios estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué los transferidos parecen saber quien, cuando ellos, sus mejores amigos, no sabían?

Rukia se dirigió a Ulquiorra con impaciencia. "¿Es Inoue?" Los ojos de Ulquiorra se agrandaron y se volvió, sin responder. "¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Es Inoue!

-FIN FLASHBACK-

_...¿Podría ser esa tal "Inoue"? _Pensó la pelirroja con recelo_. Nuestro color de pelo es similar, ¿Es por eso que le gusta? _Ella salió de su cabeza cuando la chica empezó a hablar.

"Ulquiorra" Ella habló sonriendo suavemente. Su voz era suave y dulce, como una flor flotando con toda tranquilidad en el viento. "Yo lo sabía. Sabía que te volvería a ver. De alguna manera". Ginny por casualidad lanzo una mirada a Harry y su corazón paro al ver su expresión. Sus ojos eran suaves, en lugar de las piedras que había visto últimamente, y la miró con una cara de anhelo. El finalmente encontró su voz, pero ya como Ulquiorra y Harry casi no había tenido experiencias con chicas a excepción de Ginny (que Ulquiorra había tendido a olvidar todo sobre ella). Así que sus siguientes palabras habían hecho a todos los Shinigamis quejarse y golpearse la frente en forma de pura frustración.

"Ese vestido se adapta muy bien a ti, Onna" finalmente murmuró en voz baja.

Ahora los Shinigamis consideraban a Ulquiorra un total y absoluto idiota por haber dicho algo tan estúpido. Pero, sin embargo, Orihime recordó cuando le dijo eso cuando él era un espada y lo considero que eso era más bien romántico. Ella se sonrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ichigo y los demás se maravillaron al ver que el encanto que causo la línea de Ulquiorra. _Tengo que admitir_, pensó Ichigo,_ que esto es impresionante, teniendo en cuenta lo estúpido que sonó._

El trió y casi todos los magos en el área estaban más que confundidos. Tenían una mezcla de shock, confundidos hasta llegar al estado de que lo único que puedes decir es un "...eh?"

"...Yo..." Dijo Orihime tímidamente mirando a Ulquiorra "Te extrañe. He estado rezando por ti" Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido"Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí"

"Yo también te extrañe, Orihime" Dándole una genuina sonrisa de las que rara vez daba, Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia él y salto a sus brazos, lo que le causo a el tropezar un poco, hundió su cara en su pelo al recobrar el equilibrio. _Ella vuele bien...como a flores._

Orihime se separo un poco y dijo en broma, "Tienes miedo, muchacho?" Ulquiorra rió entre dientes ante los roles invertidos y respondió: "No. Yo no tengo miedo." Ella se rió lo abrazó por los hombros y lo besó.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y ella sabía a todas las cosas buenas en el mundo. Al igual que el sol, las flores, y todo lo que fuera dulce. La felicidad y la alegría recorrieron su cuerpo, como quien inyectaba a su alma burbujas, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la boca y pasó su lengua por los labios color rosa con entusiasmo, a lo que ella respondió abriendo su boca. Su maravilloso sabor saludó a su lengua como él exploraba a través de la de ella, uniéndose en una batalla. Ella disfrutaba de una pelea excelentemente deliciosa mientras el exploraba la cueva de su boca. De repente, ella se separo, y la calidez que no había sentido en más de 50 años desapareció, dejándolo con sensación de frío y soledad.

Miró hacia abajo para ver a Ginny agarrando su brazo con fuerza y a Orihime mirándola con enojo, el se sorprendió (pero disfruto) tomando nota, (A / N: a Ulquiorra le gustan las mujeres agresivas... creo). "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Ginny pregunto rabiosa.

"besando al amor de mi vida" respondió Orihime (en el fondo Ulquiorra se balanceaba con pequeños corazones anime e Ichigo agitaba una mano en frente de su cara) "¿Y tú?"

"Soy su novia!"

"Ichigo decidió ayudar un poco a Ulquiorra y dijo: "Ex-novia, No te preocupes Inoue, el es todo tuyo!...Amigo, estate quieto, me estas volviendo loco!"

Inoue la miro y dijo acalorada"bueno, ex-novia ósea que el ya no está interesado en ti, ¿Así que por qué no lo olvidas y me das un chance? "

Ginny apretó los labios "¿Por qué no lo olvidas tu? Yo lo conozco más que tú!"

"Eso realmente lo dudo"

Boca abierta con rabia. Ginny salto hacia Orihime y la empujo, Orihime tropezó hacia atrás, Ellos miraron, Entonces Ginny saco su varita de Dios sabe dónde y Orihime coloco sus manos en sus horquillas. Ron hablo vacilante.

"Uh, podemos resolver esto pacíficamente?"

"..."

"Confringo!"

"Santen Kessshun, Rechazo!"

Fue una batalla épica. Ginny estaba celosa y enojada, mientras que Orihime estaba muy cabreada. Ambas habían luchado en guerras y habían perdido amigos y familiares, pero Orihime en alrededor de 70 o más años había curado heridas y estado en batallas. Ella era mucho más fuerte, y dejó ese mundo donde ella pensaba que iba a ser un robot cuando fuera grande. Todavía era burbujeante y optimista y tenía un gusto extraño en la comida, pero ella podía luchar.

"Flipendo!"

"Agh!"

"Inoue! /Orihime!"

"Diablos...Tsubaki!"

BAM!

"Ve por ella Tsubaki!"

"Muy bien, mujer, voy por cabeza de zanahoria!"

"Hey! Mira quien lo dic-Ahh!"

"Ulquiorra, haz algo! "

"..."

"Ulquiorra-!"

"Cállate! Eres un hombre o no, Tu nunca paras una pelea de gatas!"

"Maldita sea Gin! Rangiku hazlo entrar en razón!"

"Tú puedes Orihime!"

"...Ulquiorra por que no haces algo?"

"Esto me parece muy 'sexy'...como ustedes dirían "

"..."

CRASH!

"Oh! Mi brazo!"

"Ginny!"

"jadeo-El-jadeo-es mío!"

Por ahora, toda la habitación estaba en ruinas, y el grupo sólo podía mirar estupefactos como Orihime se alejaba de Ginny, que estaba aferrada a su brazo donde le había cortado Tsubaki. Después de aplicar su curación a sí misma, se dirigió hacia ellos con alegría y tomó la mano del chocheado de Ulquiorra y sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar? ¿Tienen alguna pasta de judías rojas?"

"..."

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 9:30 p.m. 25 de diciembre_

_Lugar: (El destruido) Gran salón_

_Estado de la misión: __Indeterminado, Inoue ha atacado... a un estudiante, se darán los detalles posteriormente. _


	13. San valentin

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sue__ños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 3:00 p.m. 14 de febrero_

_Lugar: Hogsmeade_

_Estado de la misión: __Ulquiorra ha sido oficialmente aceptado en el Gotei 13._

Ah, Día de san Valentín... un día de amor y la oportunidad para las empresas de vender chocolate. Todos ganan. Pasaron varios meses desde el incidente navideño, que fue apodado como "la gran pelea de gatas del 96" por Gin y Rangiku, Mientras que los shinigami tenían un asombroso tiempo después de eso, los magos estaban un poco asustados, y se quedaron sentados en la fiesta. Después de navidad Ginny estaba furiosa y deprimida, no podía estar en la misma habitación que Ulquiorra, así como la repetición de la pelea de Ron y Ulquiorra, pero por Orihime, ella era una dulce y agradable persona y así como poseedora de unos encantos (los cuales Ulquiorra no estaba muy contento y ella no se daba cuenta) así que era difícil estar enojado con ella durante largos periodos. Era como estar enojado con un cachorro. Orihime entonces consiguió que Ron "perdonara" a Ulquiorra con muy poco esfuerzo, lo que resulto a una muy cabreada Ginny.

Después de navidad, el resto de los shinigamis dejaron Hogwarts, deseándoles un feliz año nuevo. Hinamori y Orihime estaban muy tristes por el hecho de que tenían que irse, estando encantadas con el paisaje, Ulquiorra se refería a esto como "la princesa que no quería abandonar su castillo" Y Orihime dijo que era: "la princesa que no quería abandonar a su príncipe". Así que después de unas agradables despedidas y un último beso (a lo que Ichigo dijo "Oí, tienes que dejarla irse en un momento") los Shinigamis se fueron, y por si lo preguntan, Byakuya no mato a Renji, diciendo:

"Hola, Renji"

"uhm,...Hola taicho...Uhm, sobre Rukia..."

"me alegro de que finalmente hiciste lo que te pregunte y la invitaste"

"Por favor, no me mate!... espere... ¿Qué?"

"Te veré en clase."

"Espera... que acaba de ocurrir?"

Al parecer la amenaza de muerte era para poner a Renji a prueba. Así que Renji y Rukia salían oficialmente y Renji aseguraba de que no iba a morir. Ichigo aun estaba soltero, y no le interesaba por ahora ninguna chica, o chico. Y le dijo a Ulquiorra si lo decía una vez más, estaría muerto... otra vez. Ulquiorra estaba mucho más feliz sabiendo que Orihime lo esperaba en la sociedad de almas y eran novios distanciados.

Además, tenia frecuentes visitas de su Zanpakutou, cuyo nombre no recordaba por alguna razón. Cada recuerdo que tenía de su Zanpakutou era muy claro, excepto cuando dijo su nombre, El se estaba acercando a escuchar su nombre, y recuperando sus poderes de Shinigami. La cueva que visito el día de Halloween se le hacía más familiar y él lo reconocía como su mundo interno y encontró la suerte de que su mundo era relativamente normal (se sorprendió cuando Ichigo le dijo que su mundo era una ciudad azul al revés)

El fin de año pasó y ahora era día de san Valentín, así como el día del viaje a Hogsmeade. Orihime y Gin habían sido autorizados de venir ya que nada pasaba en la Sociedad de almas desde la guerra contra Aizen. Así que el trió (y la cabreada Ginny) y los shinigamis (que ahora incluyen a Ulquiorra) estaban en el centro de Hogsmeade averiguando que hacer, Orihime se llevo a Ulquiorra a Madame Tudipié a tomar algo y Rangiku pensó que podía ser una cita doble y se llevo a Gin con ella. Así que, mientras que Gin y Ulquiorra tenían que soportar el espantoso color rosa que acompañaba al café, tenían a sus lindas novias pegadas a ellos, así que estaba bien.

El resto del grupo se fue a Zonko y Casa de los gritos. Los shinigamis rieron al enterarse que era "la casa mas embrujada de Gran Bretaña", con Ichigo diciendo.

"Mi casa estaba más embrujada que esto" con la adición de Renji al lado de Rukia.

"Tu escuela estaba más embrujada que esto!"

Después de eso, solo caminaron felices por el descanso. Entraron a tiros largos moda, donde Renji le compro unos calcetines purpuras con decoraciones de Chappy a Rukia, por regalo de san Valentín. Ninguno de los magos pudieron imaginar que Rukia gritaba así de fuerte , y Renji supo con cuanto entusiasmo Rukia podía besar, lo que causo tanto a los magos como a los shinigamis alejarse para que Ichigo y Ron gritaran:

"Mis ojos! Mis preciosos ojos! Por favor, paren, por el amor de dios!"

Después, Hermione los llevo a la casa de las plumas para surtir sus útiles, y después Ron y Ginny los llevaron a Honeydukes, donde se encontraron con Gin y Matsumoto. Más tarde al explorar la tienda se encontraron a Ulquiorra y Orihime buscando y "experimentando" con las muestras. Además se encontraron a Luna ahí, hablaron un rato con ella para que ella después se volviera a Orihime y empezara a hablar de Snornacks de asta arrugada, lo cual a Orihime le parecía algo muy interesante. Se llevaban tan bien que asustaron a los demás (con excepción de Ulquiorra, que ya había experimentado ese miedo) Después de eso se detuvieron en Las 3 escobas para tomar cerveza de mantequilla, la cual a Orihime le encanto. Eso la hacía sentirse "como si unas libélulas-ninja recorrieran todo su cuerpo" a lo cual Luna asintió y dijo:

"Exacto, Hime"

"Gracias Lunnie! "dijo una feliz Orihime bebiendo su bebida.

"No la llames Lunnie!" grito Ginny.

"¿Qué? Es solo un apodo como James se hace Jamie, Ulquiorra se hace Ulqui...si es que no odia el apodo..." ella termino riéndose, para que Ichigo y Renji resoplaran. Ulquiorra los fulmino y hundió el rostro en el cabello de Orihime. Ginny frunció el ceño. Terminaron sus bebidas y decidieron volver a Hogwarts. Cuando se acercaron a las puertas se escucho una voz.

"Ichiiiiiigooo!~ "

Ichigo se congelo y murmuro: "Oh mierda. No él, cualquiera menos el!" murmuro antes de que una bola de luz blanca, verde y negra se estrellaran contra él y lo arrojaran hacia la pared, cuando el polvo se aclaro los shinigamis se quejaron a la vista de los recién llegados, Orihime sonrió y dijo:

"Hola Urahara-san...perdón, Urahara-Taichou, hola Yoruichi!"

Así que, como todos sabemos, Mayuri Kurotsuchi es un sicótico loco bastardo. Un hijo de puta que le gusta experimentar con la gente. Gente viva. Un día el se descuido y la Sociedad de Almas encontró una prueba oficial de que él estaba experimentando con unos Hollows vivos que él había capturado. Y gente, Lo sentenciaron y Urahara se convirtió en el capitán del escuadrón 12, y la gente ya no tenía tanto miedo de unirse a ese escuadrón. Fue un bonito (pero extraño) sentimiento para los miembros del escuadrón de no tener miedo. Yoruichi no era un oficial miembro del escuadrón 2 y no había ingresado oficialmente Gotei 13 así que solo se la pasaba paseando alrededor del Seireitei.

"! Ichigo!" Kisuke exclamo felizmente mientras el pelinaranja le ponía un pie en su abdomen y una mano en su rostro para alejarlo. "Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo esta mi alumno favorito?"

"Quítate de encima, loco!" rugió Ichigo "Y Yoruichi, deja de alentarlo!"

"No gracias" dijo el gato (para sorpresa de Ulquiorra y los magos) en un tono masculino. "Creo que lo seguiré animando en lo que yo veré conveniente, tu puedes Kisuke!"

"Okey~!

"Argh!"

"Umm...no quieres ayuda Kurosaki-kun?"

"Nah... déjalo, el siempre termina escapando..."

"Ok...si tu lo dices"

"Afirmativo. Mejor entremos, ya me dio hambre"

"Bien, adiós Kurosaki-kun!"

"Esperen. Inoue! Rukia! Ayúdenme, bastardos! Maldita sea Urahara! DEJAME!"

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 5:45 p.m. 14 de febrero_

_Lugar: Castillo Hogwarts_

_Estado de la misión: __No hay situaciones que requieran inmediata atención, por ahora._


	14. Alertas!

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sueños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 8:00 p.m. 14 de febrero_

_Lugar: Sala común de Gryffindor._

_Estado de la misión:__ Estado crítico; han enviado a Urahara-taicho a alertar._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"Okey~!

"Argh!"

"Umm...no quieres ayuda Kurosaki-kun?"

"Nah... Déjalo, el siempre termina escapando..."

"Ok...si tu lo dices"

"Afirmativo. Mejor entremos, ya me dio hambre"

"Bien, adiós Kurosaki-kun!"

"Esperen. Inoue! Rukia! Ayúdenme, bastardos! Maldita sea Urahara! DEJAME!"

Mientras el grupo estaba a medio camino para ir a cenar, Ichigo apareció todo colorado y jurando venganza. Dos personas lo seguían. El primero tenía un look más bien excéntrico...era alto, con cabello rubio desordenado. Tenía una mirada misteriosa. El traía un sombrero a rayas verdes y blancas, causando una sombra misteriosa sobre sus ojos. El vestía con una camisa blanca de botones suelta y unos jeans ajustados, llevaba sobre la camisa un chaleco verde oscuro con diamantes en el dobladillo, también traía un bastón con una calavera en la base.

La mujer era casi todo lo contrario. Piel lisa y oscura. Con una sonrisa juguetona. Ojos felinos color dorado, Su cabello color purpura atado en una cola de caballo. Lo que les llamaba la atención es que ella estaba casi completamente desnuda y estuviera desnuda a no ser de que Ichigo le había prestado su chaqueta. Ella paseaba orgullosa por la habitación, como un gato curioso.

Ichigo entro a la habitación con un rubor furioso agradeciéndole a dios que había llevado una chaqueta extra larga hoy. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Orihime. El hombre lo siguió felizmente y se sentó. Pero la mujer miraba con alegría a la parte delantera de la sala y de pronto desapareció.

Los shinigamis reconocieron que había hecho shumpo pero los magos dijeron.

"Como hizo eso!" Pregunto Hermione, a lo que los shinigamis fingieron escucharla "No puedes aparecerte o aparecerte aq-.."

El trió y Ulquiorra, o en caso de Ulquiorra "LO SABEMOS HERMIONE!"

"Bueno, eso no explica nada. Quiero decir, si no es aparición entonces qu-"

"Byakuya-Bo!"

Para sorpresa de todos (y regocijo de Ichigo) Byakuya tenía la cabeza hundida en los pechos de la extraña mujer. Era una manera muy Rangiku. De hecho, Rangiku tenía un pulgar en alto guiñándole a la morena. Byakuya con calma, ponía las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y luchaba. Con mucha calma. Debido a que Byakuya Kuchiki no hacia las cosas con algún frenesí o apuro. Incluso cuando sentía que se iba a desmayar por la falta de oxigeno. No señor. Ella finalmente lo libero y se sentó frente a él sobre la mesa. El la miro con frialdad y desdén entonces dijo:

"Yoruichi "

"Hola!, Byakuya-Bo ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Iba bien, hasta que interrumpiste mi cena y me asfixiaste"

"Solo un truco aprendido de una persona en el seireitei "Sin voltear, Byakuya hablo para Gin y Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya, controla a tu teniente, Gin. Por el amor de Dios, controla a tu mujer"

"Lo he intentado-"

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Pero es imposible, ya me he dado por vencido. "

Rangiku grito "Aw, gracias chicos! " todos excluyendo a Byakuya, Yoruichi y Gin tenían una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime. Ichigo no paraba de reírse. Byakuya se volvió hacia el y dijo:

"Y Kurosaki, para de reírte, se que eres tú"

Ichigo se rio más fuerte. Tan fuerte que se atraganto con su propia saliva. Yoruichi desapareció y apareció a lado de Urahara. El se volvió hacia ella.

"Esa estuvo buena!"

"Gracias Kisuke, Ohh! leche!"

Ichigo tomo una copa de jugo de calabaza y suspiro " Es tan divertido cuando no soy yo "

El trió estaba confundido.

Después de las presentaciones y la usual confusión entre Harry y Ulquiorra, el grupo se sentó sobre el fuego. El hombre se presento como Urahara Kisuke y la mujer como Shihoin Yoruichi, Ron se dio cuenta del extraño rostro de Ulquiorra y Urahara. Se miraban seriamente, después de un momento, Urahara sonrió y lo llamo Ulquiorra ( ¿Por qué todos lo llaman así? Se pregunto Ron) se dieron un apretón de manos, mientras Harry asintió con respeto. Diciendo que era un honor conocer al hombre detrás de su 'creación'_. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?_

"Así que" dijo Renji "Que le trae por aquí, Urahara-taicho?"

"Solo quería saber cómo era por aquí" Yoruichi que aun usaba la chaqueta de Ichigo replico "Es un lindo lugar, no crees parasito?"

"No soy un parasito!"

"Claro que no"

"Urahara "Ichigo interrumpió serio "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te enviaron aquí?"

El trío se inclinó hacia delante interesados. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo Ichigo conoce a este hombre? . Mencionó que Ichigo era su alumno favorito... pero Ichigo realmente aprendió de este loco?

Urahara parecía inusualmente serio, junto su mirada con la de Ichigo. El tenía una sensación de mal presentimiento. Urahara nunca era serio a menos que el mundo llegase a su fin.

"Vienen aquí. Ichigo. Arrancars. Con Wonderweiis a su mando"

El mundo llegaba a su fin.

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 10:00 p.m. 14 de febrero_

_Lugar: Sala común de Gryffindor._

_Estado de la misión:__ Estado crítico; manténganse alertas._


	15. El regreso de Batman

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sueños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 2:00 p.m. marzo 22_

_Lugar: Sala de menesteres_

_Estado de la misión:__ Estado crítico; preparándose para la batalla._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"Urahara "Ichigo interrumpió serio "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te enviaron aquí?"

El trío se inclinó hacia delante interesados. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo Ichigo conocía a este hombre? Mencionó que Ichigo era su alumno favorito... pero Ichigo realmente aprendió de este loco?

Urahara parecía inusualmente serio, junto su mirada con la de Ichigo. El tenía una sensación de mal presentimiento. Urahara nunca era serio a menos que el mundo llegase a su fin.

"Vienen aquí. Ichigo. Arrancars. Con Wonderweiis a su mando"

El mundo llegaba a su fin.

Alrededor de un mes había pasado. Gin, Orihime, Yoruichi y Urahara habían regresado a la sociedad de almas para entrenar para la batalla que se aproximaba. Se había informado al personal de Hogwarts sobre la batalla quienes informaron a los alumnos del peligro. Ahora Hitsugaya enseñaba un nivel más avanzado de hechizos de defensa. Tratando de enseñarles el Hado #63 Soren Sokatsui. El trió estaba confundido y preocupado por la seguridad del colegio, los demás parecían demasiado serios cuando hablaron con el sujeto del sombrero...

Flashback

_Un silencio reinaba entre los shinigamis hasta que..._

"_En serio?" Gin pregunto incrédulo"Wonderweiis? El loco que perseguía mariposas? Nos enfrentamos de nuevo al fin del mundo a causa de ese maldito Margera?"_

_Urahara asintió sombríamente "Si, lo estamos"_

_Gin se dejo caer "Hombre... ese era el perrito de Tousen. Tousen! No voy a morir en manos de los amiguitos de Tousen, así que Dios me ayude!"_

_Renji se atraganto "Vamos a morir a causa del perrito faldero de Tousen! DE NINGUNA. MALDITA. MANERA!" _

"_Bueno, prepárense "aconsejó Urahara. "Tengo ordenes de llevarme a Gin y a Orihime a la sociedad de almas, y según nuestros cálculos la batalla se dará a cabo a finales de mayo."_

Así que por lo tanto, no estaba nada claro lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa era segura. Ellos estaban en guerra. Una vez más. En DCAO comenzaron a aprender sobre los Arrancar, sobre sus rangos y habilidades. Hermione estaba fascinada, preguntaba que de donde eran ellos y como habían nacido.

Sus preguntas no fueron contestadas.

Ahora, ellos se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres para practicar, Ichigo y Renji estaban trabajando con su Kido, (que había mejorado sorprendentemente). Hermione, Ron y Ginny trabajaban con ellos. Rukia, Rangiku Toshirou y (para deleite de la chicas) Kuchiki-sensei^^ trabajan con hechizos. A la vez que Hermione y Ginny tomaban un descanso miraban con envidia (Quien no? Se trata de Kuchiki Byakuya ne?) como Kuchiki-sensei practicaba con su hermana Rukia. Ella tenía un don particular para los encantos, estaba practicando _expelliarmus._

Frente a su hermano levanto la varita y grito "Expelliarmus!" La varita de Byakuya salió volando para su sorpresa y aprobación. El asintió con la cabeza, impresionado "Excelente Rukia, es impresionante lo bien que te has adoptado a estas nuevas técnicas" Rukia solemnemente inclino la cabeza y respondió "Gracias Nii-sama!" Luego alzo la varita y la apunto hacia la de Byakuya y murmuro "accio varita" La varita voló hacia su mano y se la entrego a Byakuya, el asintió "Muy bien, me gustaría practicar mas y otros hechizos, Oí de uno que puede crear vendajes, seria de utilidad en el campo de batalla..."

Los dos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y la practicando con férula en una réplica de una persona lesionada que el salón había creado para ellos. Ron se unió a Ginny y a Hermione y vieron la lucha de Ichigo vs. Renji usando Kido. Toshirou había dejado de entrenar para observar, y con suerte, enseñarles un poco. 

"Hadou 31: Shakkaho!"

" Mejóralo Abarai!... ¿Pero Qu- Kurosaki! Para! ESO NO ES SHAKKAHO, ESO ES UN CERO!"

Ichigo, que había estado encendiendo un cero en un intento de engañar a Hitsugaya pensando que lo estaba haciendo bien pero, fallo. Maldita sea.

**... Sabía que eso no iba a funcionar.**

Cállate Hichigo! 

**Che...**

Ginny voltio a ver un ceño fruncido en Ron y en Hermione. "Oye, Hitsugaya Taicho no dijo que un cero es una técnica que utilizan los arrancar?"

Hermione estaba también con el ceño fruncido. "Sí, sí. Me pregunto que ser-"

"Lo que me estoy preguntando es que está pasando," Ron interrumpió, recibiendo una enojada mirada de Hermione, "Que diablos está haciendo Harry?"

Todos miraron hacia Harry, que estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado en un estado de meditación delante de una simple katana. Se veía muy en paz, y no era muy estilo-Harry.

"Él ha estado actuando extraño todo el año." Ron dijo con preocupación. "¿Crees que se traumo debido a la guerra?"

"Ron!"

"Bueno, puede ser!" Ron susurró, "Él está actuando raro! Ha sido todo el año! Mírame y niégame que él no ha estado actuando como una persona completamente diferente!"

Hermione se mordió el labio. "Bueno, no... pero no podemos sacar conclusiones. Se trata de Harry, después de todo..."

"¿Qué pasa si no lo es?" Ginny preguntó en voz baja. "Él actúa raro, se convierte en una roca viva ", dijo con amargura-, y siempre responde a Ulquiorra. Eso y que parece conocer a todos estos extranjeros japoneses. Sobre todo a esa Inoue... "Habló como si el nombre fuera veneno. "¿Y si algo le ha pasado al Harry real y éste es una especie de impostor?"

"¡No!" Hermione se negó, pero parecía segura. "Si es que es un impostor, él no está haciendo un muy buen trabajo..."

Ron puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y la apretó confortablemente. "Lo siento Herm, pero... creo que podría estar con Ginny en ese caso." la cabeza de Hermione cayó en la desesperación.

El trío se había olvidado de que Ulquiorra estaba sentado cerca de ellos. Él se burlaba de su falta de cuidado. El estaban conectado con su zanpakutou, no era sordo.

Estaba en su mundo interior. El agua goteaba lentamente desde el techo y se apoyaba contra una pared húmeda. Su brazo estaba levantado y su codo se doblaba hacia adentro. Su otra mano estaba en su bolsillo. Estaba vestido con un uniforme de shinigami. En su antebrazo colgaba un pequeño murciélago negro, con inteligentes ojos amarillos. Ella lo miró con dureza y le trajo vientos cerca de su cuerpo. Habló.

"Ellos están preocupados por mí."

_Deberían estar. Usted ya no es Harry Potter._

"Hmmm ... ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Me enfrentaré a mis antiguos compañeros y subordinados en la batalla."  
_  
Confía en tu corazón. Esto te llevará por la ruta deseada._

"Irónico. Que estaríamos hablando sobre el corazón... Tengo un corazón, ¿verdad?"  
_  
Sí. Late fuerte para tus amigos y tu amor._

"Mis amigos...? Supongo que son mis amigos ahora. Irónico."  
_  
Es el momento para que usted pueda extender sus alas y volar Ulquiorra. Tiempo para, una vez más, mostrar al mundo nuestra desesperación.  
_  
"... Sí. Es hora de que yo lo recuerde."

_Bueno. Mi nombre es..._

Todo el mundo se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Ulquiorra. Que brillaba con una luz verde fuerte, y su presión espiritual creaba estridentes ventarrones, a pesar de que estaban en una habitación sin ningún tipo de viento. La fuerza causo que el Trío colapsara en el suelo, aplastados por el enorme peso de su poder. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione shockeado,

"¿Qué es esto? "

Ichigo se adelantó y se detuvo casualmente al lado de Ron. "Por fin. Él está aquí."

Ginny intentó intento preguntar de qué diablos estaba hablando, cuando la presión se detuvo y se arremolinaba en torno a Ulquiorra. Se levantó lentamente y cogió la katana, sosteniéndola horizontalmente delante de él. Abrió los ojos, muerto de la emoción, pero vivo con el poder. En la voz fría de Ulquiorra mandó,

"Ata. Murciélago".

La oscuridad estalló a su alrededor y no vieron nada más que negro. 

_Registro de misión:_

_Tiempo: 4:15 p.m. marzo 22_

_Lugar: Sala de menesteres_

_Estado de la misión:__ crítico; Ulquiorra ha descubierto su shikai. Seguiremos vigilando._

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	16. una explicacion creo

A/N; _Pensamientos/flashbacks/registros/sueños/énfasis _

**Palabras en japonés**

**Hollow interno**

**Zanpakutou **

Conversaciones

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 4:15 p.m. marzo 22_

_Lugar: Sala de menesteres_

_Estado de la misión:__ indeterminado_

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

La fuerza causo que el Trío colapsara en el suelo, aplastados por el enorme peso de su poder. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione shockeado,

"¿Qué es esto? "

Ichigo se adelantó y se detuvo casualmente al lado de Ron. "Por fin. Él está aquí."

Ginny intentó intento preguntar de qué diablos estaba hablando, cuando la presión se detuvo y se arremolinaba en torno a Ulquiorra. Se levantó lentamente y cogió la katana, sosteniéndola horizontalmente delante de él. Abrió los ojos, muerto de la emoción, pero vivo con el poder. En la voz fría de Ulquiorra mandó,

"Ata. Murciélago".

La oscuridad estalló a su alrededor y no vieron nada más que negro.

El trió se estremeció de miedo. La oscuridad total los rodeaba y parecía que se filtraba en sus almas, llenándolos de desesperación. Era como un ataque dementor; frio y entumecido. El trió vio destellos de dolor y horror que su memoria no podía borrar.

"Eres una perdedora Granger, ¿Quién querría ser amigo de una sabelotodo?"

El techo se derrumbo y los escombros se dispersaron por el gran salón. "NO! Fred!"

"Ginny..."

"Si?"

"Ya no tengo deseo de participar en una relación intima contigo"

De repente, la oscuridad se borro. El trió daba suspiros de alivio y temblaba ¿Qué fue eso? Miraron alrededor de la habitación y notaron algo muy extraño. Los extranjeros portaban un tipo de armas, excepto los hermanos Kuchiki que no los podían ver. Tal vez estaban detrás de esa enorme bola rosa.

Renji estaba rodeado de una pared de metal, que se había movido de repente y se conectaban entre si, se formo una forma extraña, con una enorme serpiente con muchos colmillos. Ichigo llevaba lo que parecía un enorme machete, y como una vendas alrededor del mango de la espada. Toshirou llevaba una larga catana con medias lunas en una cadena que se conectaban a la espada. El y Rangiku estaban detrás de un enorme dragón de hielo puro. La gran bola rosa voló desasiéndose en una nube masiva de... eran flores de cerezo? Bueno, volaron y se reunieron en la guardia de una katana y formó una hoja de plata brillante. Ambos Byakuya y Rukia resultaron ilesos, Toshirou y Rangiku-san estaban bien, aunque Renji e Ichigo parecían que estaban en estado de shock.

La oscura energía se arremolinaba alrededor de Harry, y convirtió en una delgada y larga lanza color ébano. Es extremo puntiagudo estaba pintado de un gris carbón oscuro.. La lanza era larga y brillaba a la pálida luz de la habitación. Era una lanza con dos mangos de cuero verde pálido con dos puntas igual de largas. (n / a: forma básica: -|-|-, Es como la Lanza Del solo que con 2 puntas.)

La energía que el arma irradiaba era impresionante, y la boca del Trió se abrió cuando miraron el rostro de Harry. Tenía el pelo desordenado pero ya no era un completo desastre, sino que era más peludo y no sobresalía en todas las direcciones. Sus ojos ya no estaban en forma de almendra, eran más grandes, y sus párpados se estaban a mitad de camino cerrado en una expresión amortiguado. Tenía la piel muy pálida, pero tenía un pequeño matiz humano.

Pero el cambio más notable fueron las lágrimas. Dos marcas delgadas color verde se extendían desde los ojos y bajaba hasta las mandíbulas antes de desaparecer por completo. Como si estuvieran pintados, o eran tatuajes.

Levantó la lanza (se dieron cuenta de que sus uñas eran color negro) y la examinó. La más pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Entonces la magia de la sala cambió y creó lo que parecía un maniquí de entrenamiento para Harry, salvo... que era muy detallado. Era alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo corto de color azul brillante, con un par de líneas en frente de sus ojos azules por igual. Sus ojos eran de color (gran sorpresa) azul. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca con cuello negro y las mangas alrededor de los codos, el revestimiento interior era negro y la camisa estaba abierta en el frente, revelando su pecho. Su tronco tenía una notoria larga cicatriz. Llevaba un hakama blanco atado con un cinturón negro, donde estaba metida una espada con empuñadura de color azul. Llevaba botas de color negro con forro de plata. También llevaba una especie de máscara en la mandíbula derecha, y sonreía como un loco bastardo.

Había un gran agujero abierto en el centro de su estómago.

El trío estaba en shock, y se volvió a Ichigo, se quedaron atónitos, cuando se echó a reír. Él se rió tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el machete que tenía en manos.

Ulquiorra sonrió y dijo:

"Voy a disfrutar este momento inmensamente."

Su voz era aún más independiente que antes. Y más profunda, y madura.

Agarró la lanza en una mano y la hizo girar en una barra horizontal de gran alcance diciendo:

"Lanza Del Relámpago".

Había energía color verde alrededor de toda la lanza, y la energía de la base parecía moverse, como una llama. Al lanzarla raspo con el "maniquí" y la luz verde cegó a todos ellos por un momento. Cuando despejaron su vista, el maniquí no tenía un daño visible. Después de un momento apareció una enorme herida en el pecho del maniquí, y se derrumbó, sangre brotaba de la herida, casi partido a la mitad. La lanza no tenía signos de daños y brillaba con más intensidad que antes. Ulquiorra se volvió hacia el impasible maniquí y ordeno,

"Curate a ti mismo y levántate,...basura."

El maniquí se reparo y se levantó, todavía sonriendo. Ulquiorra levantó la lanza y se trasladó a atacarlo.

"ESPERA HARRY! ¿No es esto demasiado!" Hermione gritó presa del pánico. Ese maniquí parecía muy real... simplemente parecía demasiado real. Era como si estuviera matando a una persona real sin ningún tipo de misericordia. Y el hecho de que no se molestaba por ello. Por no hablar de la sangre...

"Cero Oscuras!"

Negrura fría envolvió al muñeco, y el Trío sintió mucha desesperación y el horror del ataque. Ichigo tosió incómodamente y se alejó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando la oscuridad se esfumo, todo lo que quedaba era ceniza. Ni siquiera un dedo, sólo cenizas. El trío se volvió horrorizado a Ulquiorra, que parecía satisfecho de la eficacia del ataque.

"Mi Cero sigue funcionando perfectamente. Excelente."

Ichigo tomó la palabra, mucho más notable alejándose de su arma, "Uh, técnicamente no es un cero."

"Cállate Kurosaki. Y deja de alejarte de Murciélago, ella no va a hacer daño."

"Ese ataque estalló un maldito agujero a través de mi pecho! Claro que voy a estar incom- Murciélago es una chica? "

"Sí".

"Huh... eh. Bonita forma de usar a Grimmjow como victima."

"No me gusta tu tono."

"Por supuesto que no. Estoy siendo condescendiente y sarcástico!"

"Muere".

"Oblígame, bastar-"

"¿Qué diablos está pasando!" Ron interrumpió airadamente. "Harry primero actúa raro, entonces se convierte en una maldita roca viviente" "

"Me molesta eso."

"-Luego rompe con Ginny y le vale un pepino"

"Por supuesto que no, ya no la encontraba deseable. Ahora que lo pienso, no era más que un reemplazo subconsciente de Orihime."

"Vaya, gracias por mencionarlo".

"-Entonces actúas muy amistoso con las transferidos y te portas como si los haz conocido desde siempre"

"... Es sorprendente pero no muy lejos de la verdad..."

"¿Has dicho algo Renji?"

"No, en absoluto."

"-Y ahora esto? Quiero una explicación!" Ron terminó enojado.

El Grupo se miro con inquietud, antes;

"reunión grupal!"

Todos ellos se reunieron haciendo un círculo, dejando el trío muy confuso y agitado porque Harry estaba entre ellos, y no con ellos mismos.

"Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Sólo les digo. Si no se lo toman bien podríamos utilizar la modificación de la memoria."

"Ellos tienen la energía espiritual alta debido a sus habilidades mágicas. ¿Funciona la modificación de la memoria en personas con alto reiatsu?"

"Hmmm... no sé. No sé, pero ¿no te parece que es un poco riesgoso? Ichigo? Ulquiorra?"

"Sólo hay que decirles."

"¿Estás seguro de que esa es la mejor jugada, Ulquiorra?"

"Sí. Incluso si no lo hacemos, van a hacer de todo para averiguarlo. Ellos nos seguirán, se colarán en las habitaciones y oficinas, investigaran en la biblioteca, pero se darán cuenta de lo que está pasando, incluso si mueren en el intento. Si nada más, solo denles una pista. "

"..."

"Sí, lo sé."

"*ríe* -Y se suponía que eras uno de ellos. JA!"

"No me digas?, ...basura."

"¿Por qué ... okey, descanso!"

"... ¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando de Ichigo?"

"... problemas, basura."

"Ulquiorra, cállate. Renji... nah olvídalo."

El grupo se trasladó de nuevo hacia el trío y Hitsugaya comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

"Desafortunadamente, creemos que sería mejor no decir nada directamente de lo que está pasando."

"Oh, vamos! Ustedes ya lo-!"

"Ron! Cállate!" Hermione susurró antes de volver a Hitsugaya. "¿Qué quiere decir con directamente?"

Hitsugaya volvió a mirar a Harry-pero-no-muy-Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza sutilmente.

"Yo te daré la palabra que se relaciona con lo que somos y lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Lo que decida hacer en relación a esto es totalmente tu elección, sin embargo, esto es lo único que te diré si piensas que lo sabes y vendrás con nosotros a avisarnos. ¿Comprendes? "

Ron abrió la boca para expresar su opinión sobre lo injusto y estúpido que era. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, pero, antes de que pudiera, Hermione y Ginny le dieron un codazo en las costillas. Ambos costados. Duro.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué?"

"Ron ¡Silencio!" Ginny entre dientes. "¿Cuál es la idea, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Ginny le preguntó esperanzada de encontrar algunas respuestas. Hitsugaya miró desapasionadamente antes de decir:

"Zanpakutou. Esa es la idea."

"¿Qué?"

"No hay preguntas. No voy a responder, y tampoco lo harán. les di su pista, así que si quieres saber más." Hitsugaya le hizo señas al grupo para que saliera de la Sala de los Menesteres hablando felizmente. Bueno, Byakuya y Ulquiorra no fueron, porque eran ellos. Parecían llevarse muy bien sin embargo. El trío vio como salieron de la sala antes de hablar entre sí.

"Zanpakutou? Nunca he oído hablar eso!" Hermione dijo frenéticamente.

"Wow. Se necesita conocer realmente lo que están haciendo, para darnos una idea que no sé." Ron reflexionó. "Aún así, tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando. Debemos seguir!"

"No seas estúpido Ron." Ginny interrumpió. "Tendríamos que utilizar la capa de invisibilidad, y dudo que Harry la quiera prestar."

"Sí... si es que sigue siendo Harry, él es tan ... lo viste bien?

El silencio era pesado en la habitación.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione, forzando una sonrisa después de un minuto o menos. "Usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer."

"-*Suspiro*-Déjame adivinar. A la biblioteca?"

"A la biblioteca!"

"... Nrgh". 

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: 6:00 p.m. marzo 22_

_Lugar: Sala de menesteres/ pasillo del séptimo piso_

_Estado de la misión:__ indeterminado/critico Los arrancares se acercan. Les han dado una pista a los magos para darles un motivo de distracción en lo que se preparan. Continuaremos entrenando._


	17. ShiniQUE?

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: _

Ron- Eh... no lo sé.

Hermione-Ronald! Trata de hacerlo más profesional! Al igual que los demás!

Ron-Oh, por supuesto. Vete al otro bando! ¡¿Porque tu no -insertar pelea sin sentido-

Ginny-Es 21 de abril, 3:00 pm 

_Lugar: _

Hermione- Hogwarts, la biblioteca

Ginny- El 'Hogwarts' era necesario?

Hermione-Umm...

_Estado de la misión:_

Ron-No tenemos idea de que caraj-

Hermione-RON!

Ron-No tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando, así que estamos investigando. 

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic: 

"Zanpakutou? Nunca he oído hablar eso!" Hermione dijo frenéticamente.

"Wow. Se necesita conocer realmente lo que están haciendo, para darnos una idea que no sé." Ron reflexionó. "Aún así, tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando. Debemos seguir!"

"No seas estúpido Ron." Ginny interrumpió. "Tendríamos que utilizar la capa de invisibilidad, y dudo que Harry la quiera prestar."

"Sí... si es que sigue siendo Harry, él es tan... lo viste bien?

El silencio era pesado en la habitación.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione, forzando una sonrisa después de un minuto o menos. "Usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer."

"-*Suspiro*-Déjame adivinar. A la biblioteca?"

"A la biblioteca!"

"... Nrgh".

Semanas habían pasado. Los Shinigami habían hecho sus cosas de costumbre. Formación, aprendizaje y enseñanza, investigación, siendo misteriosa y temible. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. El trío, sin embargo, no le estaba yendo tan bien. Se estaban volviendo locos. Todos los días se saltaban el almuerzo y por lo menos una clase, así como fines de semana, para visitar la biblioteca. Hermione había sugerido que buscaran la antigua magia oriental primero.

Habían fracasado.

Todos los libros que habían examinado no tenían ningún signo de "Zanpakutou". Nada. No había rastro de nada, incluso algo que se pareciera a Zanpakutou. No había signos de Seireitei o Kido tampoco. De hecho, Ron se había puesto tan frustrado, que empezó a tirar libros por todo el lugar.

le prohibieron entrar a la biblioteca después de eso. Por lo menos hasta que Hermione colocó un encanto de memoria en Madame Pince.

Mientras tanto, el trío miraba, impotente, como Harry seguía con su vida. Él se parecía al mismo de antes, con el mismo cabello alborotado y ojos almendrados (no tenían idea de cómo había regresado a la normalidad), pero actuaba frío e insensible hacia todo el mundo. De hecho, todo el mundo incluyendo a los maestros, se habían dado cuenta. Lo habían llamado estrés antes de la guerra. El trío ya había buscado casi todos los libros en la biblioteca, restringidos o no. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, cuando el destino decidió que sus vidas ya apastaban demasiado y les dio un descanso.

A cambio, había dejado que Peeves encerrara a Ron en un armario con la señora Noris.

Bueno, eso es lo que dijo Ron a Hermione cuando Filch encontró a Ron y la señora Noris gritando/maullando en la puerta hasta que alguien viniera. Hermione decidió que era culpa de Ron por ser un idiota por haber caído en una travesura Peeves, y el destino personalmente no hacia su vida peor. Mientras que eso puede ser cierto, Ron había hecho algo indescriptible en términos del estudiante. Se había unido con la señora Noris en ese armario, y de hecho se convirtió en un amante de los gatos, deteniéndose a acariciar el gato de vez en cuando, para horror de toda la población de la escuela. Ron estaba un poco asustado también.

De todos modos, estaban en la biblioteca de nuevo, angustiándose y tratando de encontrar una mención de su pista.

"Esto no es posible!" Hermione gritó, tirando de su pelo espeso. "¿Cómo puede ser posible que no haya registros! Ninguno! Ni siquiera una caída casual sin sentido en una frase sin sentido! NADA!"

"Bueno, no había ninguna mención de Horrocruxes ya sea en la biblioteca." Ron se quejó, antes de encender un cigarrillo. "Hey..."

"Ron Lo siento." Hermione se disculpó, "Pero eh, prestado la capa de Harry y se coló hasta la antigua oficina de Dumbledore. Nada."

"¡Maldita sea!"

"Silencio en la biblioteca!" Madame Pince se rompió.

"Sí Bonnie. Calma en la biblioteca."

Hermione no había hablado. Ginny no había hablado. Todos se volvieron confusos antes de que Ron le gritó en estado de shock (que le valió una mirada enojada de la señora Pince). "George?"

George Weasely (el desorejado) sonrió. "Hola Ron. Hermione. Ginny. ¿Cómo te va?"

Hermione se sentó allí con la boca abierta y después de un momento encontró su voz. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

George se sentó junto a Ginny y se apoyó en las patas de su silla. "Sólo vine a ver qué pasaba. El negocio está creciendo ahora más que nunca, ahora que la guerra ha terminado. Eso y que tengo nuevas ideas de productos gracias a Kisuke, así que decidí visitarlos chicos y ver qué pasaba. ¿Dónde está Harry? "

El trío se mantuvo en silencio. George se dio cuenta de todos los libros en la mesa. Sólo lo hizo por una cosa, y sólo una cosa.

"Oh mierda, está tratando de apoderarse del mundo esta vez?"

"Arrancar".

"... ¿Eh?"

Le explicaron la situación al chico y asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. "Suena interesante. Pero ¿dónde está Harry en todo esto? Yo hubiera pensado que estaría justo en el medio de este lío."

-Harry-dijo Hermione con los labios fruncidos, "Harry no se está en este momento."

"¿Qué"

"No importa. Usted ha hablado de un tal Kisuke. ¿Quién es?"

"Suena un poco demasiado familiar."

"¡Oh!" George se inclinó hacia adelante, golpeando su silla hacia abajo en el suelo. "Es el tipo más cool que he conocido"

"¿En serio?"

"Oh Si! brillante. Mi tipo de hombre." George asintió con la cabeza. "Él me dio algunas ideas sorprendentes para la tienda de bromas y son excelentes. Parecía extrañamente interesado en las Snackboxes por alguna razón, algo sobre "usarlas en lugar de dulces de alma". Yo no lo entiendo, pero le di a él y a su novia/gato algunas en agradecimiento."

"George..." Hermione sentía un miedo frío y caliente anticipación, al mismo tiempo. "... ¿Cómo se veía?"

"Umm, el vestía un montón de verde. Una gran cantidad de él. Pantalón verde, camisa verde, abrigo verde..."

Hermione continuó. "Era rubio?"

"¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?" George dijo con alegría y perplejidad. Ron y Ginny lo recordaron. Continuaron con entusiasmo el interrogatorio.

"¿Era un poco misterioso? Como si supiera algo que tú no sabes todo el tiempo que estabas hablando?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Tenía un ventilador?"

George estaba sospechando acerca de cómo sabían todo esto. "... Sí..."

"Y su novia", continuó Hermione, "era de pelo morado?

"Uh Huh..."

"Y el hombre..."

"Sí...?"

"Llevaba una gorra y zapatos ruidosos, ¿verdad?"

George frunció el ceño. -Sí, llevaba un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas "

"sombrero y suecos!" El trío terminó para él, emocionado.

"Muy bien, eso es todo! ¿Qué está pasando? ... Eh, chicos?"

Ellos no le hicieron caso, hablando entre sí.

"Ese hombre conocía a Ichigo y los demás ¿no?"

"¡Sí! Ichigo era su« discípulo predilecto ». ¿Crees que...?"

"Umm, hola?" George dijo agitando los brazos frenéticamente. "Aún sigo aquí." Ron se volvió hacia él emocionado.

"George, ¿de qué hablaron exactamente? Necesitamos más detalles."

George respondió, muy confundido. "Bueno, él entró en la tienda con su novia... empezamos a hablar de Snackboxes* "

"¿Y?"

"... Y entonces él comenzó a hacer algunas sugerencias para la tienda. Muy brillante! Entonces le pregunté de dónde era, porque parecía extranjero..."

"¿Sí?"

"... Dijo que era de Japón. Entonces su novia se acercó y compró una poción de amor... algo acerca de que Byakuya-Bo lo necesitaba urgentemente".

Ron soltó una risita.

"Muy bien, y?"

"Entonces él se rió y dijo que sería divertido, ya no iba a parecer que traía una zampak-algo metida en el culo"

"Zanpakutou?"

George no podría estar más sorprendido. –"Sí. Él acarició el bastón que traía cuando lo dijo. "

Ginny estaba confundida. "Su bastón?"

George asintió con la cabeza. -Sí. Y le pregunté qué era eso, y él dijo que era "el mejor amigo de Dios".

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante con interés. "mejor amigo de dios?"

-Sí. Luego levantó la parte superior del bastón y "

"Levantó la parte superior del bastón?" Ron dijo con las cejas levantadas.

George asintió con la cabeza, emocionada a pesar de su confusión. "¡Sí! Resulta que no es un bastón!"

El trío se miro entre sí con entusiasmo. Y escuchó la respuesta de George con cierto recelo.

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, él me dio esa mirada..." George reflexionó. "... Como si estuviera planeando algo... como que me lo estaba diciendo para otros fines..."

El trío se miro.

"¿Y?"

George frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué te lo tengo que decir? No me has dicho nada!"

Hermione explica. "Desde que los transferidos japoneses llegaron, Harry ha estado actuando muy extraño."

"Ah, sí?"

-Sí. El está completamente... "

"Es un completo bastardo." Ron terminado. Hermione y George se volvió hacia él escandalizadas y confundidas. Ron continuó: "Él tiene la capacidad emocional de una roca, rompió con Ginny para andar con otra chica japonesa"

"¿Qué?" George exigido. "Cuando sucedió eso?"

"Inmediatamente después de Halloween, que es cuando empezó a actuar realmente raro." Ron explicó brevemente y continuó. "Entonces él se pone muy amistoso con los nuevos, y en la Sala de los Menesteres... ni siquiera lo puedo explicar. yo. .. Yo tenía miedo de él, George. De mi mejor amigo!."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Hermione le explicó lo que sucedió ese día. George estaba en completo silencio, antes de decir:

"Entonces, ¿de qué te estaba hablando? Ustedes tienen que entender lo que está pasando. Me gustaría, pero me voy hoy, en pocos minutos en realidad."

"Decías que el bastón no era un bastón en realidad."

"Oh, sí!" George se inclinó hacia delante. "Fue increíble chicos! Desearía que lo hubieran visto!"

"¿Y bien?" Ginny dijo con impaciencia. "¿Qué era?"

" una espada!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Sí! Resulta que si sacabas el bastón una vaina salía. De todos modos, me la mostró un momento y dijo:" Sobre todo mi Benihime'. Luego se compró un montón de mis Snackboxes y se fue él y su novia. "

El trío pensó de nuevo en las armas que los transferidos y Harry traían en la sala de menesteres ese día.

¿Podría ser ...

"Miren muchachos me tengo que ir." George dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole todos los paquetes. "Tengo que llegar al Traslador, pero aquí. Regalos de mamá." Colocó el último sobre la mesa. "Eso es para Harry. Buena suerte en encontrar lo que buscan. Ron, patéale el culo a Harry por mí ¿vale?"

"Lo he intentado. Hermione y los nuevos me detuvieron."

"Bueno, honestamente Ron! ¿De verdad crees que les permitiría luchar a ustedes dos?"

"Nah."

George sonrió. "Hablas como un verdadero Weasely. Nos vemos". Y con eso, George salió de la biblioteca. Ron se volvió hacia Ginny y Hermione después de que él se había ido.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"

"Yo no sé!" Ginny respiró. "Es un gran comienzo sin embargo! Me pregunto qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿tú qué crees Hermione? ... Hermione?"

Los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos mientras miraba a la pared. Ron hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando ella abrió la boca, con ojos brillantes.

"Creo que puedo llegar a saber dónde encontrarlo!"

Ron y Ginny la miraron, sorprendidos.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Vamos!" Hermione dijo antes de empacar sus cosas. "Está en la sala común!" El Trío se apareció en el Retrato y dio la contraseña (mariposas) y luego a la habitación de Harry. No hay señales de ellos, es probable que se encerraran en la Sala de los Menesteres para entrenar o lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Hermione les dijo que esperaran y corrió hasta el dormitorio de las chicas. Ron y Ginny se habían sentado en la sala común, cuando Hermione salió corriendo, trayendo en manos un viejo libro de tamaño medio. Y me refiero a que era realmente viejo. Se acomodó en el regazo de Ron, y abrió el libro, buscando el lugar adecuado.

"Oh, espero que este aquí... he checado esto hace una semana... no pensé que iba a estar aquí... Ah, aquí está el capítulo!"

"¿Qué dice?" Ginny le preguntó. Ron leyó por encima del hombro de Hermione.

"El secreto después de la vida?" Ron se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿Estás segura de que esto es?"

"Positivo!" Hermione confirmo. "Yo me brinque el capítulo, ya que parecía una estupidez, pero recuerdo que mencionaba algo del extranjero y espadas..."

Pasó unas cuantas páginas antes de exclamar con deleite.

"¡Aquí está! Zanpakutou!"

"Bueno, que dice?" Ginny le preguntó con ansiedad.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y decía: "No se sabe mucho acerca del poderoso artefacto conocido como el Zanpakutou. Las Zanpakutou son armas que toman la forma de espadas, y son equivalentes a una varita. Zanpakutou, un término japonés que se traduce como asesino del alma, son las herramientas utilizadas por los Shinigamis. De otro modo conocido como dioses... de la muerte? " 

_Misión de registro: Trió_

Tiempo:

Ron -5:00 pm

Lugar:

Hermione-sala común de Gryffindor

Estado:

Ron-Confundido

Hermione-Curioso

Ginny-Aprendiendo que diablos son los transferidos.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	18. Explicacion:  eso si fue algo inexperado

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: _

Hermione- 21 de abril 5:00 pm

_Lugar: _

Ron- Sala común de Gryffindor

_Estado de la misión:_

Ginny- CONFUSO 

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"Oh, espero que este aquí... he checado esto hace una semana... no pensé que iba a estar aquí... Ah, aquí está el capítulo!"

"¿Qué dice?" Ginny le preguntó. Ron leyó por encima del hombro de Hermione.

"El secreto después de la vida?" Ron se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿Estás segura de que esto es?"

"Positivo!" Hermione confirmo. "Yo me brinque el capítulo, ya que parecía una estupidez, pero recuerdo que mencionaba algo del extranjero y espadas..."

Pasó unas cuantas páginas antes de exclamar con deleite.

"¡Aquí está! Zanpakutou!"

"Bueno, que dice?" Ginny le preguntó con ansiedad.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y decía: "No se sabe mucho acerca del poderoso artefacto conocido como el Zanpakutou. Las Zanpakutou son armas que toman la forma de espadas, y son equivalentes a una varita. Zanpakutou, un término japonés que se traduce como asesino del alma, son las herramientas utilizadas por los Shinigamis. De otro modo conocido como dioses... de la muerte? "

Silencio. El trío se quedó mirando el libro, sin comprender.

"Q-¿Qué has dicho?" Ron tartamudeaba. "dioses de la muerte?" Hermione asintió en silencio.

"¿Y bien?" Ginny exigía con urgencia. "¿Qué dice?"

"Shinigami, también conocidos como dioses de la muerte, son las guías para el más allá, y se originaron en Japón. Los demás nombres se utilizan en otros países, como en Estados Unidos se les llama Segadores de almas, y aquí en Gran Bretaña se les conoce como La Muerte. No se sabe mucho, la mayoría de los magos normales no pueden verlos, y si pueden, a menudo sólo imaginan que es un fantasma mago normal. Los Shinigamis guían a las almas de los muertos hacia el más allá. ¿Cómo lo hacen? es un misterio, ya que sólo los muertos pueden decir. Las almas fallecidas se orientan a la otra vida. Las almas muertas pueden convertirse en Shinigami si tienen alto nivel espiritual o poder mágico, y se supone que muchos magos son Shinigami después de la muerte. Entrenan en varias artes, que siguen siendo desconocidas, pero el área coincida donde entrena, es el uso de la Zanpakutou. Las Zanpakutou adoptan la forma de espadas, y son los espíritus que se unen con el alma de los shinigami (cómo y cuándo se desconoce). Al igual que la varita elige al mago, el espíritu de la Zanpakutou elige al Shinigami. Después de que el Shinigami visita a la Zanpakutou (¿cómo? no se sabe) la Zanpakutou dirá su nombre al Shinigami. El Shinigami dará a conocer la Zanpakutou, sobre todo en la batalla, por un comando (por ejemplo, enlazar, presión, etc.), seguido de su nombre. Las Zanpakutou cambian de forma y se convierten en un arma personalizada con capacidades diferentes, por ejemplo:.. Una Zanpakutou podría cambiar en un equipo con la capacidad de controlar el agua, la forma espiritual de la Zanpakutou puede variar, y puede ser. Absolutamente nada, de una criatura como un unicornio, a una planta, o una persona. Eso es Zanpakutou".

Hermione terminó de leer y miró hacia arriba. "Eso es lo que son. Los Shinigami".

Ron negó con la cabeza, tratando de digerir la avalancha de información. "Está bien, pero eso significa que ellos..- "

"Están muertos?" Ginny interrumpió. "Sí, eso lo resume todo."

"Pero, ¿cómo los vemos?" -Preguntó Ron. "El libro dice que sólo las personas con energía mágica excesivamente grande puede verlas. Admito que no es promedio, pero la gente como los de primer año no debe ser capaz de verlos si eso es verdad!"

Hermione cerró el libro cuidadosamente. "Bueno, yo no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona, pero ¿cómo fueron capaces de dejar... el más allá? No parece posible, aunque sí sabemos que eran esas armas extrañas que tenían."

"Pero, la gran pregunta es," Ginny dijo en voz baja, "es como es que Harry es uno de ellos?" Ellos se quedaron callados. "Tal vez a mitad de camino Voldemort lo mató." Ron sugirió. "O tiene algo que ver con un Horrocrux."

"No sé". Hermione dijo enérgicamente. "Pero tenemos suficiente información ahora. Es hora de hacer frente a estos Shinigami". El trió salió de la sala común y vagaba por los pasillos en busca de los transferidos. En primer lugar checaron en la oficina de Hitsugaya, a continuación, la oficina de Byakuya. Después de comprobar el gran salón, la biblioteca, los baños, incluso el bosque. Nada. Es hora de comprobar la Sala de los Menesteres. Llegaron al pasillo del 7º piso y pensaron,

Yo quiero un lugar para entrenar, quiero un lugar para entrenar, quiero un lugar para entrenar.

Miraron la pared. La puerta no estaba allí.

"¡Maldita sea!" Ron frito. "¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo!"

"¿En serio?"

-No, solo dije eso por diversión ¬¬. "Ron dijo con sarcasmo, antes de caminar un pie más allá del corredor y pensó,

Necesito un lugar para entrenar sin que la gente con la energía mágica baja nos encuentre, necesito un lugar para entrenar sin que la gente con la energía mágica baja nos encuentre, necesito un lugar para entrenar sin que la gente con la energía mágica baja nos encuentre...

Ron abrió los ojos y allí estaba la puerta.

"¡SÍ! WOO!"

"Uh, Ron? Iras a enfrentarte a los Shinigamis?"

"Oh bien". Ron agarró la manija y abrió la puerta. Dentro estaban todos los nuevos y Harry, vestidos con extraños vestidos de negro, con un machete/Lanza/espadas y entrenando. Ichigo lo miró nerviosamente y le dio una excusa a medias.

"Uhhh, no es lo que parece?"

Ron rodo los ojos antes de entrar en la sala junto con Ginny y Hermione.

"Intenta decirlo no como pregunta. Quiero decir, sabemos un poco de lo que está pasando de todos modos, pero no lo digo como una pregunta. Es un regalo enorme."

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Eh, vale la pena un tiro. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

Ginny decidió decirlo sin rodeos. "Sabemos lo que es Shini-lo que sea."

La sala entera pareció congelarse. Rukia rompió el silencio. "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Bueno, mi hermano vino a visitar y dijo que ese tipo con sombrero y suecos llegó a su tienda de broma"

-Maldita sea Kisuke! "

"Y hablo sobre Zanpakutou cuando hablaban, Hermione recordaba algo al respecto cobre el extranjero y las espadas en este libro." Ginny concluyó. "Lo hemos resuelto, y queremos respuestas".

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja. "Me parece bien, aunque me impresiona que lo hayan encontrado. Que afortunados."

Ron sonrió, luego se desvaneció su sonrisa a la vez que decía, "Sí. Pero tuvo un precio."

"Ron, por última vez, 'Destino' no obligó a Peeves a encerrarte en ese armario, a cambio de encontrar la información!"

"Sí, lo hizo, juro por Dios que lo hizo!"

"Umm... sí, todavía está aquí." Renji intervino.

"Oh. Ok. Por eso queremos respuestas. ¿Qué es un Shinigami, ¿cómo están aquí?, ¿por qué todos los que ves, y por qué Harry es un Shini-eso?"

Los Shinigamis se quedaron allí, absorbiendo la avalancha de preguntas.

"Maldita sea, ¿cuánto decía en ese libro?"

"Sólo tienes que responder las preguntas!"

Ichigo suspiró. "¡Muy bien! Shinigami son almas muertas que tienen grandes cantidades de energía espiritual y guían a las almas muertas regulares más allá y luchan con monstruos llamados Hollows."

"Hollows?"

"Hollows son almas de los muertos que se arrepienten y se convierten en monstruos desalmados que se alimentan de otras almas." El Trío palideció y Ron dijo, "Eso suena... desagradable."

Renji asintió con la cabeza. –"Sí. Utilizamos nuestra Zanpakutou para purificar Hollows y enviarlos a la otra vida. "

Hermione asintió lentamente. "Está bien. ¿Cómo salir de la otra vida? ¿No es un poco... no natural dejar la muerte?"

-Sí, bueno, tenemos que dejarla a veces para que podamos enviar a otras almas que acaban de morir a la otra vida. Y a veces si nos damos cuenta de algo anormal en el mundo real "

"Mundo real?"

"¿Quieres escuchar la explicación?"

-Así es. Lo siento. Decías? "

"De todos modos, si nos damos cuenta de algo anormal en el mundo real el Comandante Capitán del Gotei 13, que es donde trabajamos y vivimos, enviará Shinigamis para investigar."

"... Nosotros somos los« anormales », ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, que usan varitas y ejercen la magia."

" Entonces, ¿cómo los pueden ver los de primer año?"

"Estamos llevando gigais".

"Gi-que?"

"Son órganos artificiales que usamos en misiones más largas, por lo que los seres humanos nos puede ver."

"... Los seres humanos?"

"Bueno, estamos muertos. No somos exactamente humanos."

"Touche. ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

"Ah, ustedes saben acerca de la reencarnación?"

"Lo se en teoría. Cuando mueres, tu alma puede reencarnar en otro cuerpo y vivir otra vida sin recuerdos de la anterior".

-Sí... bueno... eh, Harry es la reencarnación de Ulquiorra Cifer". Renji dijo torpemente. Todos se volvieron a 'Harry', que estaba mirando el techo con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía las marcas de lágrimas y todo eso de nuevo.

-Sí, y? "

"Bueno, Shinigami viven por un tiempo muy largo... y así..."

Ichigo interrumpió "Yo maté a Ulquiorra Cifer".

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

"Espera, mataste la vida pasada de Harry?" Hermione gritó

"Uh, sí. Pero en mi defensa", protestó Ichigo " Yo quería salvar a Inoue de Aizen y me hizo un gran agujero en mi pecho! Me mató a mí primero, era defensa personal! "

Hitsugaya suspiró con la mira incrédula del trío. "Versión corta de la historia: Ulquiorra era uno de nuestros mayores enemigos, que estaban en guerra, Mato a Ichigo, él se reencarna como Harry Potter, y luego de nuestra llegada provocó recuerdos de Ulquiorra Así que Ulquiorra se convirtió en un Shinigami y está de nuestro lado ahora."

Renji asintió serenamente "Debido a que Aizen era un completo metrosexual bastardo." Esto dio lugar a gestos y exclamaciones de "¡Sí!" y "Tan cierto!" y

"No me gusta el té, maldito."

Esto provoco que todo el mundo se callara y mirara a Ulquiorra con incredulidad. Se volvieron hacia ellos y los miró fríamente con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por me están mirando, basura?"

"..."

El Trío asintió lentamente (y confuso), aceptando la verdad, porque, bueno, esto era muy raro, y la explicación se ajustaba a la situación bastante bien.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ginny lentamente ", pero ¿dónde está Harry?"

"Se fue".

"Se fue?"

"Harry Potter ya no existe." Ulquiorra dijo monótonamente. Todos se volvieron hacia él. "He encontrado mi corazón otra vez, y los recuerdos de Harry Potter siguen existiendo, pero no soy Harry Potter y nunca lo seré. Soy Ulquiorra Cifer, ex-Espada, actualmente un Shinigami". Se volvió hacia el trío horrorizado y dijo con claridad, sin vacilación. "Harry Potter está muerto".


	19. Llegada del espada! ahora exespada creo

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: _20 de mayo, 12:00 pm

_Lugar: __Salón de DCAO_

_Estado de la misión:__Critico, El ataque arrancar se acerca, estén alertas._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

De acuerdo-dijo Ginny lentamente ", pero ¿dónde está Harry?"

"Se fue".

"Se fue?"

"Harry Potter ya no existe." Ulquiorra dijo monótonamente. Todos se volvieron hacia él. "He encontrado mi corazón otra vez, y los recuerdos de Harry Potter siguen existiendo, pero no soy Harry Potter y nunca lo seré. Soy Ulquiorra Cifer, ex-Espada, actualmente un Shinigami". Se volvió hacia el trío horrorizado y dijo con claridad, sin vacilación. "Harry Potter está muerto".

Alrededor de un mes había pasado desde esa completa explicación. El trío se encontraban en un estado de shock. Su mejor amigo no existía. Él se había ido. Para siempre.

Sólo Ulquiorra permanecía.

Trataron de entablar conversación con él. Hablaron de las cosas que Harry había disfrutado o no le gustaban. Trataron de hablar sobre el sacrificio de Snape, para desencadenar tal vez a Harry en lugar de este extraño.

Él no se inmutó. Dijo que fue un digno rival, así como un noble guerrero (se entristecieron por el término 'guerrero'), pero además de que no tenía apego emocional a su viejo maestro. Hablaron de Sirius y Lupin y el resto de la Orden. Nada. Hablaron de sus padres y su amor por él y la forma en que murió por él. Inclinó la cabeza con remordimiento, y con suerte pensaba que Harry había vuelto a ellos. Sin embargo, él destrozó todas sus esperanzas cuando dijo con esa voz monótona que eran fuertes más allá de la creencia y que estaba agradecido por sus hechos a sí mismo y del mundo.

Luego se preguntó acerca de cómo se sentía acerca de Voldemort.

Su respuesta fue lo último que se esperaba.

Él se burlaba y llamó a Voldemort una pieza débil de basura. Que el no tenía la creatividad, y ningún poder real. Que si él no hubiera estado atrapado en el chico humano débil (la información causo a sus corazones una punzada. Dolorosamente.), Entonces él lo habría aplastado. Eso no era nada en comparación con Aizen.

Se preguntó quién era Aizen. Y se sorprendieron con la respuesta.

Ellos no esperaban que dijera que era su creador y que era su Señor y Maestro en su vida pasada como un Arrancar (que también se sorprendió al enterarse de que había sido un Arrancar). Que era un hombre de un gran poder y maldad, que hacia ver a Voldemort como basura absoluta.

Así que... eso no había funcionado de verdad. Los cambios extraños que se habían producido con Harry de repente se habían explicado. Su disgusto por los alimentos Ingleses, su conocimiento de nuevos conceptos que habían en la escuela. Hubo momentos, por supuesto, que sentían que podría ser su mejor amigo, incluso cuando no era Harry. Cuando estaban en la biblioteca, y vieron a Malfoy en la esquina. Ulquiorra comentó acerca de cómo su peinado era tan ridículo como del año 1y que debía cambiar para ser tomado en serio. Ron soltó una carcajada, que había conseguido los echaran de la biblioteca.

Tranquilamente podría charlar con Hermione sobre Aritmancia y otros temas complicados más que los demás no podían entender. Y estaba histérico cuando Arnold el Pigmeo, se levantaba y tomaba una siesta en la cabeza irritada de Ulquiorra.

En momentos como ese podían convencerse de que sólo era Harry.

Pero no era así. Esos momentos fueron de corta duración porque el siempre era él. Ulquiorra. Él y los otros transferidos hablaban de cosas que nunca pudieron entender. Se rieron de cómo Tosen era tan hipócrita, y hervía sobre la naturaleza sexista de Noitra. Sonrió ante la mención de "Nel" y temblaron ante la mención de Szayel. Que eran de otro mundo que el trío no sería, no podía ver. Y los hacía sentir triste.

En este momento se encontraban en DCAO, practicaban un nivel más alto de kido. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los estudiantes absolutamente apestaban, pero estaban en un horario apretado con la guerra y todo. Ellos practicaban Bakadou 61: Rikujōkōrō. Ulquiorra se emparejo con Ichigo, y como era de esperar le estaba pateando el trasero. Rukia estaba haciendo lo mismo con Renji. Matsumoto se había emparejado con Ginny, y lo estaban haciendo bien. Matsumoto era mejor, por supuesto, debido a los 200-250 años de experiencia. Ron y Hermione lo estaban haciendo bien, Ron sorprendentemente lo hacia algo mejor que Hermione.

Ulquiorra levantó el dedo como si estuviera preparándose para disparar un cero y pronuncio el conjuro.

"Carruaje de trueno. Puente de un torno de hilar. Con la luz, dividirlo en seis!" Bakadou 61: Rikujōkōrō.

Seis ejes de brillante luz se depararon de los dedos de Ulquiorra y atraparon a Ichigo, quien dejó escapar un ruido sorprendido de asfixia. Él comenzó a luchar con furia, girando y girando y con frustración.

"Maldita sea Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra suspiró. "No te resistas tanto basura. Te hace parecer débil."

"Muere Bastardo! O mejor aún, te meterte la caja de negación de Grimmjow por el culo!" 

"... Teme".

"Nya".

Ron suspiró y se volvió hacia Hermione. "Odio esto. Es como si Harry nunca hubiera existido." Hermione se mordió el labio. -Ya lo sé. Quiero decir, me siento un poco vacía. Al igual como que nos falta algo. "

Ulquiorra había dejado pasar ahora a Ichigo e Ichigo practicaba Kido por si mismo. Ceño fruncido y las manos en alto, fue su figura de concentración.

Como si ayudara.

"!" Carruaje de trueno. Puente de un torno de hilar. Con la luz, dividirlo en seis! Bakadou 61: Rikujōkōrō "

Seis ejes débiles de luz bajaron y débilmente atraparon a Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra movió los brazos un poco y se hizo añicos todo el hechizo. Fue un poco patético.

"Por lo menos no explotó en tu cara."

"Cállate".

Hitsugaya aplaudió llamando la atención de todos. "Muy bien todo el mundo, la clase ha terminado. Por favor, practiquen los hechizos que han aprendido de tarea. Por favor. Lo necesitan mucho. Pueden irse." Los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase hablando alegremente.

"¿Has hecho los deberes Kuchiki-sensei?"

"¿No te parece que Rangiku-san es un pedazo caliente de"

"Tengo hambre".

El Trió y los Shinigami hicieron caso omiso de la charla a los estudiantes y otros se dirigieron al Gran Salón para el almuerzo. Hermione se dirigió a Ulquiorra en un intento de hacer algo de conversación.

"Así que Harry"

"Ulquiorra".

Hermione vaciló. "Oh, sí. Ulquiorra. ¿Cómo se te hace el Kido?"

Ulquiorra respondió pensativo-. "... Es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero es muy eficaz. Aun cuando no funciona correctamente. ¿No es así, Abarai?" Renji miró a Ulquiorra de un lado de Rukia.

"¡Cállate! Yo sólo lo hice porque estaba desesperado! Además funcionó! Un poco."

"Oh, por favor. Szayel Aporro te derrotó muy profundamente."

"¡Cállate!"

Ichigo y Rukia se rieron a carcajadas mientras que el Trío, una vez más, se quedaba a un lado confundido. Ginny por fin hizo la pregunta.

"¿Quién es Szayel Aporro?"

Todos los Shinigami se volvieron para mirar entre ellos compartiendo sonrisas secretas y miradas cómplice, Renji se volvió hacia ellos sonriendo.

"Oh, nadie." Él dijo alegremente. "No es nada en realidad." Ichigo soltó un bufido.

El trío se miro perplejo y frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Por qué siempre los dejaban en la oscuridad? Y esto no era algo que podían investigar, bien. Llegaron en el Gran Palacio y se sentaron en la mesa Gyriffindor y empezaron a comer su almuerzo. Como de costumbre, Ulquiorra ignorado toda la comida Inglés y tomaba unos fideos Udon y una humeante taza de té verde. A medida que el grupo comenzaba comer, Ichigo repente se puso de pie. Comenzó a mirar hacia atrás y hacia adelante y comenzó a murmurar,

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?"

El Trió y los shinigami miraron a Ichigo preocupados por su salud mental.

"Uh, Ichigo? Estas-?"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo fue aplastado por una enorme bola verde de gran desenfoque y aterrizó en medio de la pasarela entre los Gyriffindor y las mesas de Hufflepuff. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio ante el extraño suceso, mientras que Ron se volvió hacia Ginny.

"¿Por qué Ichigo siempre es atacado por bolas verdes?" Ginny se encogió de hombros.

La persona que aplasto a Ichigo fue revelado y la población masculina se quedo boquiabierta. Era una mujer muy curvilínea con el pelo largo color verde. Llevaba algún tipo de casco/sombrero en forma de cráneo de un carnero. Una marca de color rosa se extendía por su rostro radiante. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro y brillaba con inocencia infantil. Llevaba una camisa corta color verde y falda rota y estaba completamente descalza. Ella estaba abrazando a Ichigo hasta el punto en que parecía que iba a desmayarse.

"Ichigo! Nel no te ha visto en mucho tiempo!" Ella gritó, todavía abrazándolo y aplastando su rostro con sus pechos. Todos los varones de la sala lo miraron con envidia (con exclusión de Renji y Ulquiorra) el punto de vista de Ichigo era que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

"Nel ..." Ichigo se quedó sin aliento. "yo... no puedo... respirar..." 'Nel' abrió la boca y lo soltó, mientras él se agachó y aspiró profundamente, respirando con dificultad. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Nel y le dio un buen abrazo a la antigua. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí Nel?" -Preguntó una vez se separaron.

"Nel ha oído hablar de la guerra que está pasando." Ella hablo (Todo el mundo notó que hacía uso de la tercera persona). "Nel pensó que podría ayudar!"

Ichigo sonrió. "¿En serio? Eso sería increíble Nel! Usted sería una gran ayuda con sus poderes restaurados!"

Ya vez, después de la Guerra del Invierno Nel vino a visitar a Ichigo para ver si estaba bien. Esto había asustado a muchos de los Shinigamis y trataron de atacarla hasta que Ichigo corrió y después de 10 minutos de gritos, los convenció de que era su amiga. Después de hablar acerca de lo que iba a hacer ahora que la guerra había terminado, Ichigo había pedido a Orihime que usara sus habilidades de rechazo para fijar la presión espiritual de Nel, que había sido dañado durante el primer combate con Noitra que había logrado expulsarla de los Espada.

Nel sonrió. "Bueno, Nel también aportó su ayuda! Nel piensa que el estará ansioso de ver a Ichigo de nuevo!"

Ichigo sonrió confuso. "¿Quién es" él "? ¿Y por qué iba a estar ansiosos de verme? La verdad no conozco a ningún arrancar."

"¿En serio?" Una áspera voz de hombre rebelde se escucho, arrastrando las palabras. Todos se volvieron a ver una silueta oscura de pie en las sombras de la puerta. Entró de lleno en el Gran Salón comenzó a deambular hacia Ichigo con confianza. El Shinigami quedó sin aliento. Renji escupió su bebida a mediados de tragar y empezó a toser, Rukia se puso pálida y los ojos de Ulquiorra se ampliaron a continuación, el trío no lo había visto nunca. Los ojos de Ichigo estaban muy abiertos y señaló a la figura que se acercaba.

"N-no puede ser! ¿Qué demonios?"

Era alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo corto de color azul brillante, con un par de líneas colgando en frente de sus ojos azules por igual. los ojos eran azules. Llevaba una camisa blanca con su camisa arremangada hasta alrededor de los codos. La camisa estaba abierta en la parte delantera, debajo de una camiseta de color negro. Alrededor del cuello llevaba algún tipo de diente en una cadena de plata fina que estaba destacaban de su camiseta oscura. Llevaba unos jeans azules ajustados, con una espada con empuñadura de color azul en forma irregular en una forma de S en el cinturón. Llevaba gruesas botas de combate negro con encajes de plata. También llevaba una especie de máscara en la mandíbula derecha, y sonreía como un loco bastardo. Él parecía muy familiar.

Se acercó a Ichigo, que seguía de pie, boca ágape y haciendo un ruido ahogado de asfixia. El hombre misterioso se acercó a Ichigo casualmente y sonrió.

"Yo Ichigo. ¿Me recuerdas?"

"Grimmjow?" 

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: __21 de mayo, 2:00 pm_

_Lugar: __Gran salón_

_Estado de la misión:__Alerta. El __Ex-Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ha llegado a Hogwarts a pesar de que ha sido documentado como fallecido. Se Informará con más detalles más adelante_


	20. Bueno adios siesta malditos arrancar!

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: _21 de mayo, 2:00 pm

_Lugar: __Gran salón_

_Estado de la misión:__Alerta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a ingresado a Hogwarts, incluyendo a Nel._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

Se acercó a Ichigo, que seguía de pie, boca ágape y haciendo un ruido ahogado de asfixia. El hombre misterioso se acercó a Ichigo casualmente y sonrió.

"Yo Ichigo. ¿Me recuerdas?"

"Grimmjow?"

"Grim Grim-Grimmjow?" Ichigo tartamudeaba en estado de shock absoluto. Quiero decir, él pensó que lo había matado! Choque fue una reacción comprensible.

Grimmjow levantó una ceja. "Sí, hola Ichigo. Te ves... traumatizado."

Que vena anime tan irritada.

"Por supuesto que me veo traumatizado bastardo!" Ichigo le gritó. "Estás muerto, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!"

Grimmjow parecía imperturbable. "Amigo, realmente no me mataste. Y Noitra (maldito bastardo) técnicamente no me mató. Ustedes, me pelearon con la mierda viva en mi. Pero he vivido."

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, yo estaba en el desierto casi muriendo, cuando Nel allí comenzó a babear en mí ..."

Ichigo se volvió hacia Nel. "Tú lo salvaste? Nel asintió alegremente

"Nel estaba solo." Nel dijo seria, aunque era un poco difícil tomarla en serio debido al hecho de que ella hablaba en tercera persona. "Y Nel encontró a Grimmy! Así que Nel curo a Grimmy y hemos sido amigos desde entonces!" Ichigo se volvió hacia Grimmjow.

"... En serio?"

"Si algo crece en ella. ... como que es esa planta rara que crece sobre rocas húmedas?"

"... Musgo?"

"¡Sí! Ella es como el musgo!"

"Admito que es verdad, pero Grimmy?"

"Oh Itsygo Cállate!"

"HEY!"

"OI!" Renji rugió. "Cállense!"

Grimmjow e Ichigo se volvieron hacia él, furioso de que su partido había sido interrumpido evidentemente.

"Tch".

"Lo que sea."

"Por lo tanto, Jeagerjaques", se dirigió Renji Grimmjow volviendo a su almuerzo, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Grimmjow rodo los ojos. "Voy a patearles el trasero a los arrancar."

"... ¿No es al revés?"

"Wonderweiis adoraba a Tousen y Tousen no me agrada del todo."

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, creo que nos pudimos llevar bien, si, si es que el no hubiera, no sé, CORTADO MI PUTO BRAZO!"

"Así que eso es lo que pasó! 'Me deshice de eso' Mi trasero!"

"Grrrr ... Muere!"

"No, Nel no quiere Ichigo y Grimmy luchen!" Nel gritó con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos castaños.

Ahora, como ustedes saben, hay una cosa que los hombres temen por encima de todos los demás. Y son las mujeres. La cosa a la que tienen más miedo es el compromiso con una mujer. Y lo único que temen por encima de todos los demás es ...

Una mujer emocional. Especialmente una llorona.

Dicho esto, Ichigo y Grimmjow inmediatamente callaron sus gritos y acudieron a Nel, agitando los brazos frenéticamente para que sólo lo haría. Detener. Llorando.

"¡No! No Nel! No estamos luchando!"

"¡Sí! ¿Ves? No luchamos! Por favor, deja de llorar!"

Nel inhalo, "¿Está seguro?"

Grimmjow e Ichigo asintieron frenéticamente. "¡Sí! Estamos aliados... ¿No?" Ichigo dijo "aliados" como si la palabra fuera veneno.

"Uh Huh". Grimmjow agregó. "... Vamos a" él hizo una mueca "-... trabajar juntos ¿no?"

Nel sonrió y rebotó feliz. "Nel es tan feliz! Nel no le gusta cuando luchan Grimmy e Ichigo!" A continuación, felizmente le echó los brazos alrededor de ambos de sus cuellos en un abrazo. Grimmjow e Ichigo se miraron a sus espaldas con desesperación.

Nel luego tomó cada una de sus manos y comenzó a arrastrar a la mesa de Gyriffindor, Ichigo y Grimmjow miraron a los demás a sus espaldas. Ulquiorra entonces decidió ponerse de pie.

"Ha sido un rato que no nos vemos, Grimmjow".

Grimmjow se congeló. Y poco a poco se volvió hacia él. Su rostro se puso en la imagen de la sorpresa perfecta, que lentamente se transforma en una mirada de furia.

"¡Tú!"

Ulquiorra levantó una ceja.

"¿Sí?"

"Ulquiorra?"

"Bienvenido a mi mundo." Ichigo murmuró. No le hicieron caso.

"Pero estás muerto. Kurosaki te mato! ... ¿No?" Grimmjow miró a Ichigo que asintió con la cabeza confirmando. Ulquiorra rodo los ojos.

"Sí, yo estaba muerto en la Guerra del Invierno."

"¿Eh? Entonces, ¿cómo?"

"Es un tema de la reencarnación. No preguntes".

Grimmjow lentamente sonrió. "Está bien. Bueno, día de suerte para mí. Ahora podemos terminar nuestra lucha."

"... ¿Qué lucha que sería exactamente? No creo que yo fuera estúpido como para aceptar uno de sus retos tontos."

"¿Qué fue eso ahora?"

Ichigo pretendido (y no) a no buscar alivio y dijo: "¡Oh, ustedes dos van a luchar? Qué pena. Supongo que no tendrán tiempo para pelear conmigo entonces, verda-?"

"Vamos a terminar nuestra lucha también, condenada fresa."

"Maldita sea. Y mi nombre, porque la última vez, Significa GUARDIAN NUMERO UNO! ¡Maldita sea!"

"Claro que sí. Por supuesto que sí."

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra Nel y finalmente todos se sentaron y Grimmjow tomó una papa al horno y la examinó con curiosidad.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Ron se atragantó.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Grimmjow volvió a fruncir el ceño a Ron, que era un poco aterrador porque era, bueno, ya sabes, Grimmjow.

"¿Quién coño eres tú, mocoso?" Ron, intimidado, tembló ante él.

"Ron Weasely". Grimmjow resopló de risa

"Es un nombre malditamente ridículo."

"Qué extraño. En realidad concordamos en algo." Ulquiorra murmuró mientras comia su Udon.

"Harry!"

"Ulquiorra".

"Oh, bien. Lo siento."

Grimmjow se volvió a Ichigo. "¿Qué?"

"La reencarnación. Uno se acostumbra a ella."

"Huh".

"Ooooh!" Nel chilló tomo un postre cafe. "Ichigo! ¿Es este un " chocolate "?"

"Uh, sí. Eso es el chocolate con leche."

Nel metió el dedo en el recipiente y la lamió el pudín con su dedo. Ella sonreía, reía, lamiendo sus labios. Ella comenzó a buscar algunos más, cuando Renji le cogió la mano.

"Eh, eh. Nel ¿verdad?"

"Sí!"

"Sí, realmente no deberías meter los dedos en el pastel para comer."

" no?"

"No, usted toma algunos de ellos con la cuchara"

"Cuchara?"

"-La cuchara grande."

"Oh. ¡Está bien!"

"Y luego usar la cosa cuchara grande, la pones en su plato"

"Uh huh."

"Y luego te lo comes. Si quieres más sólo tienes que utilizar la cuchara grande para poner un poco más en su propio plato."

"¡Wow! Gracias Ren!i"

"Renji."

"Nel sabía eso!"

Nel se volvió a Grimmjow con entusiasmo, que ahora el examinaba el extraña, suave, y resbaladizo rectángulo amarillo. Grimmjow noto su mirada y dejó de examinar el rectángulo anormalmente suaves y de color amarillo (un flan). Que al parecer era algún tipo de comida! Los seres humanos inventan cosas tan extrañas. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pas- mph!"

El 'mph' fue porque Nel había cubierto sus dedos en el pudín de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca abierta de Grimmjow. Ichigo escupió su bebida y empezó a ahogarse con él, mientras que Ron lo golpeaba en la espalda en un esfuerzo por limpiar su vía aérea, Renji y Ulquiorra levantaron las cejas y Rukia suspiró admirando el gesto dulce y romántico, así que era dulce y romántico para sus ojos. Grimmjow tenia los ojos muy abiertos, y mantuvo una mirada cómica de sorpresa. Nel por otro lado estaba esperando pacientemente a que Grimmjow superara su conmoción y probara el maravilloso tratamiento que ellos llamaban 'pudding'. Grimmjow finalmente superó su sorpresa después de un minuto o así, y se apartó de Nel, con los dedos (ahora cubierto con pudín untado y saliva) que salían de su boca. Él chasqueó los labios, la lengua enrollada alrededor de la parte interior de su boca, probando el sabor extraño.

Nel, por su parte, se limpió las manos en una servilleta.

Grimmjow asintió pensativo y se dirigió a Nel. "Eh, no está mal. ¿Cómo se llamaba de nuevo?" pregunto. "Se llama 'pudin' Grimmy! A Nel le gusta!" Grimmjow rodo los ojos. "Me lo imaginaba."

Los dos continuaron probando la comida nueva y extraña, mientras que Ichigo se volvió hacia un debidamente sorprendido Ulquiorra.

"Que demonios?".

Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros.

Después del almuerzo el grupo saltó de clase y una vez más, se colaron nuevos compañeros del los shinigami en la sala común de Gryffindor (otra vez en serio, ¿cuántas personas humanoide ellos conocía?). No, Nel corrió alrededor de la sala (con Ichigo y Grimmjow manteniendo un ojo en ella, en caso de que accidentalmente estallara algo o algo así) con curiosidad infantil.

"¡Wow! Mira todos los rojos y dorados Grimmy!"

"Yo soy prefiero mas el azul."

Nel puso mala cara. "Ah, pero Grimmy! Es tan alegre aquí."

Grimmjow apartó los ojos y murmuró en voz baja:-"Sí. geniaaaaal ".

"Hmmm Nel creyó oír Grimmy decir algo?"

"No," Nel "te equivocas".

"~ ¡Está bien!"

Se sentaron junto al fuego en los sillones o en el suelo. Grimmjow les sorprendió a todos, a excepción de Ulquiorra y Nel, por acurrucarse cerca del fuego, como si fuera un gatito. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban fijamente y preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿De Qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Estás actuando como un gato."

"No, no es cierto."

"Sí es cierto! Ulquiorra, ayudame!"

"No, no es cierto."

"Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir? Él lo está haciendo totalmente!"

"De todos modos, hicimos un pacto."

"... hicieron un pacto? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No" Grimmjow corto y miró a Ulquiorra. "Hay algunas cosas que NUNCA, NUNCA debes hablar. NUNCA."

Ron resopló, pero fue cortado por la sorpresa cuando vio a Ulquiorra asintiendo sabiamente.

"... En serio Harry?"

"Ulquiorra".

"¡Maldita sea!" Ron se volvió hacia Ginny. "Me parece que no puedo entender eso." Ginny le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con simpatía.

"Así". Grimmjow se volvió a Ulquiorra. "tu eres un Shinigami ahora."

Ulquiorra bajó la cabeza "Eso es correcto."

"Parece que fue ayer que eras la herramienta favorita sin sentido de Aizen."

"Parece que fue ayer que eras el juguete favorito de Aizen para desaburrirse ".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Él corto tu brazo Grimmjow. Estoy bastante seguro de que sólo lo hacia para su diversión personal."

Grimmjow hizo ademán de ponerse de pie y de darle una patada en el flaco trasero de ulquiorra (porque estába en el cuerpo de Harry en este momento, y Harry es muy flaco), cuando Nel tiró de su camisa con el ceño fruncido.

-No, Nel no quiere que Grimmy y Ulqui tengan una pelea. "Grimmjow protestó. "Pero-!"

Nel le dio una mirada severa.

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

-Muy bien. Pero uno de estos días tendrás que dejarme patearles el trasero. "

"Grimmy puede patear los traseros de Ichigo y Ulqui cuando Nel no esté aquí."

"Dulce".

Ulquiorra sonrió y tosió. "regañado". Grimmjow se acerco hacia él. "¿Qué fue eso?"

frente a Ulquiorra se mantuvo impasible. "Ya me has oído basura. Creo que dije que te han regañado"

Renji y Rukia rió.

"¿Por qué hijo de puta, me voy, espera un minuto!" Grimmjow repente señaló a Ulquiorra, los ojos muy abiertos. "Tu sonreíste!" Ulquiorra levantó una ceja y sonrió un poco más. Sólo lo asuste. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas como un dibujo animado cliché.

Ichigo suspiró. –"Ya lo sé. Es realmente escalofriante al principio. No te preocupes, después de semanas de constante exposición te acostumbraras a ella. "

El trío compartía, a partir de ahora y para siempre, una mirada confusa, pero entendia su reacción. Después de todo, Har-uh, Ulquiorra apenas mostraba alguna expresión facial. Y de acuerdo a lo poco que habían obtenido de información de las conversaciones de los Shinigamis, mostraba un poco mas de emoción que cuando lo conocieron.

Dado que el Grupo habló y bromeó y se brincaron la mayoría de sus clases, parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando. El ambiente era cálido y alegre, Ichigo y Grimmjow empezaban una pelea siempre por cualquier tontería. Nel, por supuesto, los volvía a ponerlos en su lugar con su mala cara inocente y sus protestas. Sí, las cosas iban muy bien. Es decir, hasta que sintieron el temblor del castillo y el aviso una presión espiritual muy fuerte.

Rukia se levantó del regazo de Renji, un gesto grave apareció sobre su rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

"Ya están aquí. Los Arrancar".

"Maldita sea... Tenía la esperanza de que podría tomar una siesta." 

_Registro de la misión:_

_Tiempo: _21 de mayo, 4:00 pm

_Lugar: __Sala común de Gryffindor._

_Estado de la misión:__Critico, Los arrancar han hecho su movimiento y están atacando Hogwarts, prepárense para la batalla._


End file.
